They are my States
by sqacey
Summary: Chapter 35- "Pardon me, are you Alfred Jones, sir?" The fifteen year old stood behind the man. "That depends, who's asking?" Alfred looked at the kid curiously. "Oh well sure, sir. I'm Alex. I'm at your service, sir. I've been looking for you." Alex nodded, smiling.
1. Pearl Harbor

"...America?" Alaska asked, standing next to the nations bed. America sat up sleepily, "What is it, Alaska?" Alaska jumped up onto America's bed, "I had a nightmare..." He hugged the nation. America smiled, watching Alaska's dog jump onto his bed as well. "I won't let anything hurt you, Alaska..." America laid back down, Alaska curled up next to his side and the husky at their feet. The state fell asleep quickly, leaving America to stare up at the ceiling. The nation sighed deeply, thinking of ways he could cover this up if someone found out about his states. Russia did know about Alaska, but only because the state was raised by him for awhile before America 'adopted' him.

"Can I have pineapple?"

"You always want pineapple! Let's have pizza!"

"I want New York pizza!"

"Chicago pizza is better."

"No New York pizza is!"

America walked to his states arguing over breakfast like always. He rolled his eyes, "You can have a combination of them." Hawaii smiled and jumped up and down excitedly, "Okay!" She smiled, "I want pineapples on my pizza!" New York rolled his eyes, "That ruins pizza." "No! It makes it better!" "It ruins it!" "Makes it better!" The two started arguing about pizza toppings and continued until a still-very-sleepy Alaska stumbled into the kitchen. The twelve year old yawned, "I'm hungry!" He whined. "Alaska!" North Dakota exclaimed, "You're awake!" The other state had a very obvious crush on Alaska, but Alaska was the only one who didn't know it.

"Hey guys, I need to go to the world meeting. California is in charge this time." America smiled at the states. "Why does Cali get to be in charge?" New York whined at America, "I want to be in charge again!" America patted the states' head, "You were in charge last time, silly!" America walked out, leaving the states to do whatever they did when he was away.

"Food fight!" Chicago laughed, throwing cheese at New York. "Hey!" He threw pizza dough back at her, Saki licking up anything on the floor. "Hey!" Hawaii screeched when cheese her her shoulder, "You'll pay!" She threw a pineapple slice at Chicago, hitting her in the face. "Ow…" She rubbed her cheek where the pineapple hit.

"What do you mean Hawaii was bombed?!" America yelled into his phone, leaving the room quickly, "...Alright, I'm coming." He closed his phone and ran to the nearest airport.

"Hawaii, it'll be fine… You'll be fine…" Chicago picked up the smaller girl and carried her to the couch. Hawaii felt a searing pain in her side and when Chicago touched it the spot was red and warm. "...Is Hawaii going to be okay?" Alaska asked North Dakota, eyes wide. Alaska and Hawaii were extremely close, both of them being away from the mainland. "I think so. America should be coming…" North Dakota whispered to Alaska. Even Saki was quiet and New York was watching Hawaii, waiting for some hint of what happened.


	2. 911

_So this is what Hawaii felt when Pearl Harbor was attacked_, New York was frozen in his room, just lying there. He couldn't seem to scream, and it felt like his insides were on fire. He was crying softly, wanting to call for someone. Anyone. He could hear footsteps running up the stairs to his room, closer and closer. "H-Hello?" The state whispered as the door opened. Alaska and Saki walked into New York's room, "...Hey NY." Alaska whispered, crawling up next to his older brother, "Everyone else but Hawaii is watching the news. America told us to go to you, he has to organize the escape and everything…" Saki jumped up onto New York's bed and buried herself below New York's arm.

Hawaii stepped into New York's room, "NY? Alaska?" She whispered, "Virginia and Pennsylvania are in trouble as well…" The small girl sat on New York's bed, "America won't let any of us younger states in there, even though I went through it… I guess he doesn't want us to see what happened. North Dakota is with Pennsylvania right now and Virginia is with America." Hawaii looked at the ground, "I don't know what's going on." New York could feel some pain going away and he sat up a bit, "...What happened to Pennsylvania and Virginia?" Alaska sat up next to New York. "...America won't tell us… I want to know though..."


	3. Abandoned

Alaska huddled in a small hut he made, freezing. The bitter cold stung his face and arms, no matter how he tried to protect himself. "S-Saki?" Alaska's dog turned to look straight at Alaska, as if asking him how they would escape this. The dogs' fur was covered in ice, melting where Alaska touched it. Saki shoved her face beneath her tail, shivering beneath Alaska's hand as he pet her. "D-Daddy, where are you? W-Why'd you leave us here?" The russian colony whispered to the wind, cries going unheard as he grew tired. "_Alyeska…" _Alaska heard his fathers' pet name for him echoing in his head. "_Alyeska, stay awake…" _Alaska closed his eyes and fell asleep besides Saki in their little hut.

"Daddy! Daddy! I found something!" A little girl ran through the snow towards a small hut. "What is it, North Dakota?" The states' 'father', America, asked, walking towards her and the hut. "It's a… boy!" North Dakota exclaimed, looking into the hut. "Hmm?" America ran up to see a little boy lying in the hut with a husky. "_Aang_?" Alaska opened his eyes slowly, "Daddy?" America kneeled down next to Alaska, "Hey, we'll find your dad. What's your name?" Alaska shivered, burying his face into Saki's fur before saying, "_Alyeska." _America thought for a second before realizing something; this boy was Alaska, the Alaska Russia had sold to him. "Okay, _Alyeska, _let's go to my place!" America picked up Alaska, telling North Dakota to grab his dog. The state nodded and woke up Saki, who got up and followed her master.

**_Aang- _****Hello in Aleut**

**_Alyeska- _****Great Land in Aleut **


	4. I love you, you oblivious bastard!

Alaska sat on the roof silently, watching the people down below. He smiled as his brothers people walked through the city, carelessly talking. Some rushing to a destination, a little girl dragging her mother to a park. No one noticed the state sitting on the roof of the building. "I love DC, Saki..." Alaska put his hand on his dog. Saki had her head in his lap, the husky not caring about the people below. "Alaska, the meeting's about to start." Washington called Alaska. Alaska nodded, "I'm coming, I'm coming." Washington smiled, "DC is very impatient." He went back downstairs. Alaska stood up and walked downstairs, Saki trotting along behind him. "Alaska!" North Dakota hugged him excitedly, "You need to come down more!" Alaska pushed North Dakota off, "Yeah yeah... I will." He smiled at her. North Dakota's crush on him was obvious to everyone but Alaska himself, no matter what the other state tried. "Okay!" New York took charge, "Let's start!" He watched everyone sit down. "What now?" Vermont asked through a mouthful of pancakes. "Savi!" Alaska hissed, pushing his dog off the table. Savi tilted her head, looking at Alaska then at North Dakota next to him. "Savi please stop..." Alaska hissed, trying to keep the husky off the table.

"Alright! Break time!" DC called before going to talk to Washington. Alaska and North Dakota stood up at the same time and walked away. They started talking in the hall, Savi looking at both of them before going and pushing Alaska onto North Dakota with her paws. Their lips connected when North Dakota fell as well. Alaska landed on the other state. Savi sat down and wagged her tail happily, watching a very confused and startled Alaska. North Dakota kissed Alaska and his eyes widened as he pushed himself off her. "S-Sorry..." He whispered, blushing profusely. North Dakota smiled, "It's fine! It's really fine..." She got up. Alaska smiled back at her before running to the roof. Savi followed him after a moment but tilted her head in confusion when Alaska slammed the door in her face. Savi scratched at the door, whimpering, before lying at it. Alaska dangled his legs over the edge of the roof, not caring about the rest of the 'meeting' that would involve Oregon flirting with everyone, Florida and California arguing about oranges, and all the other states doing something other then what the meeting was on. America used to come when Alaska was younger and he said it was just like the World Conference. Alaska laid back on the roof, staring at the locked door. Yes, he left Savi in there, but he wanted to be alone. Maybe Hawaii could take care of Savi for awhile, she would enjoy that. "Alaska, come on..." He heard North Dakota call him, "The meeting is starting." Alaska muttered something inaudible before responding, "I'm not coming." He sat up, "Leave me alone." North Dakota sighed, "Alaska, I-I love you, okay? I really, honestly love you..." She sat down by Saki against the door. "But..." Alaska sighed, getting up and unlocking the door. He opened it, making Saki jump. North Dakota stood up and turned to face him. "Y-You really love me?" Alaska whispered, "But-" North Dakota put a finger to his lips, "Yes. I love you, Alaska. Ever since I found you, I've loved you." Alaska smiled as North Dakota took her finger away. She pulled him into a hug, surprising the other state. The surprise faded and Alaska hugged her back before actually kissing her. She kissed him back, laying her arms over his scarf.

The two walked into the meeting, hands locked together. Saki trotted along behind them, head high. Maine squealed happily, running to the other French states excitedly. Hawaii smiled, "Finally!" She chuckled, "That took forever!" Alaska smiled at his sister, "Yeah yeah," He messed up her hair, "Don't tell France please, it's bad enough with them!" He gestured with his free hand to the French states who were most likely planning their wedding now. North Dakota grabbed Alaska's scarf and pulled his face to hers, "But he'll find out, silly!" She dropped his hand and took off his scarf, running away. "Hey!" Alaska chased her, "Give it back!"


	5. Let us be Nations already!

**Just a Drabble on Texas and Sealand wanting to be nations... Please give me prompts for the states!**

Sealand crossed his arms, "I wanna be a country!" The micro-nation stopped his foot. "I wanna be my own country to!" Texas stood next to Sealand. England sighed, sitting down. "Let us be our own nations!" Texas stomped his foot. "No." America sat down. England sighed, "You cannot be nations." Texas put his hand on Sealand's shoulder, "But our population is large enough!" England sighed, "Sealand, Texas, you two may not become nations and that's that." Sealand took out his flag, "B-But I have a flag!" Texas pulled out his own, "Yeah!" America sighed at them, "No." England stood up, leaving America with the two. "You guys are not becoming nations."

/

"Ready?" Sealand asked Texas as the two sat in the vents above the World Meeting. Each held their own flags and a list of reasons why they should be nations. Texas nodded, "Let's do this." He smirked but he put too much weight on one part of the vent and fell into the meeting, dazed. Sealand jumped down onto Texas and threw the papers everywhere before grabbing Texas' and throwing his. "Sealand!" "Texas!" England and America yelled at the same time. "Uh... See ya!" Sealand took off towards the door with Texas close behind. Germany grabbed them and held their arms. "You guys are NOT becoming nations!"


	6. The Creation of DC

DC plugged in his headphones silently, drumming his fingers on his desk. "Maybe I'm not a state, but I am here…" DC whispered, rubbing his arms. Everyone called him a state, so he felt like a state, but he _wasn't_. DC wasn't a state, just the capitol. He was the smallest of everyone, even if he was older than almost everyone. "I've been the American Rome, The Capital of the world, just the Capital… Hell, I've even been the Murder Capital of America!" He thought bitterly, "I've had so many nicknames..." DC turned on his music, "Maryland and Virginia could be my parents. They each gave some of their land to create mine." The state whispered, "Maybe I shouldn't even be here. Maybe I wasn't meant to be created…" DC paused the music and got up, taking off his headphones in the process.

"Virginia?" DC knocked on the girl's door, "Are you in there?" The door opened, "Yeah DC?" Virginia asked him, "You can come in!" She moved to let DC in. Maryland was in Virginia's room as well, "Hi DC!" She smiled, "What's wrong?" DC looked between the two girls, "Uhm… Why'd you two give up your land f-for mine…?" Virginia sighed, "Is this what's been bothering you?" She pulled him to the bed, "You're our younger brother, DC. Of course we'd help you." DC nodded hesitantly, "But, you guys didn't have to… So, why?" He needed more information. "DC, you're our little brother. Anyone would if they could, but their bosses wouldn't allow it." Maryland smiled at DC, "Anyways, we are considered the DMV!"

_**DMV: District-Maryland-Virginia **_

_**All of the nicknames are actual nicknames for Washington DC **_


	7. Just let me be free

_**I see their faces, look in their innocent eyes**_

_**They're just children from the outside**_

_**I'm working hard, I tell myself they'll be fine**_

America shook his head, the states are fine, he knew that. But he couldn't shake the feeling something bad had happened, something horrible. He drummed his fingers on the table, waiting for the meeting to end so he could leave and check on the states. "America, are you even listening?" England hissed, "Listen!" America nodded, "Yeah yeah~!" Then his phone rang. "Uhm, be right back?" America took out the phone and walked out to answer it. He could hear sobbing in the background when he answered, "H-Hello?" America was almost afraid to answer.

"_D-Daddy, we need you to come h-home now… I-It's DC, d-daddy, he h-hurt himself…_" America heard Hawaii hold back tears, "O-Okay, I'm coming… Can you put Georgia on, sweetie?" America kept his voice level for the girl. Hawaii whispered 'yes' into the phone. "_Daddy, North Dakota and Washington are with DC… T-They aren't letting any of u-us in to s-see him… But t-there's blood everywhere, daddy…_" Georgia managed to choke out. "Alright, tell them I'm coming as soon as I can… I have to hang up now, alright? I'll see you soon… Take care of the little ones, okay?" Georgia responded with a yes and hung up. America stepped back into the meeting room, "I have to go. Now." He stated and left to get his stuff. Canada stepped out, unseen, and followed America. "...What happened?" He grabbed America's shoulder. "I think DC tried to kill himself, but I could only talk to the younger ones." America whispered. "I'll come with you…" Canada stated simply, "I can take care of the little ones…" America nodded, "Let's go…"

"DC, why now…" North Dakota whispered, blood everywhere. Washington watched his little brother sadly, "H-He's always so happy, North…" North Dakota nodded, bandaging up DC's arms. "C-Can I come in?" Virginia asked through the door. "Sure…" Washington whispered. Virginia walked in, "H-He'll be alright… D-Dad's coming now…" Virginia knelt by DC. "H-He feels everything, r-right? Because h-his state's the capitol…" North Dakota asked softly, "D-Do you remember if he felt anything when Hawaii was bombed? Or 9/11?" Washington nodded, "H-He had complained about a headache, b-but during political events he g-gets worse a-and can't g-get up…" Virginia shook her head, "B-But why?"

America walked into the house, Canada behind him. "Where is he?" America asked Vermont. Vermont pointed to DC's room, "H-He's in his room with Virginia and North Dakota now…" The state whispered. Washington was currently sleeping curled up on the couch, holding DC's blanket. Canada watched America go up to DC, while Canada himself comforted the other states.

"I-I don't want to be h-here anymore…" DC had woken up and was currently sitting on his bed with knees pulled to his chest. "DC, please don't try that again…" America put his arm around the state, "We'll protect you…" DC shivered, "I-I can't stand the fighting, daddy… I-It hurts…" America nodded, "Yeah, I feel it as well…" He whispered, "It'll be okay, it isn't permanent…"

DC held the rope in his hands, staring at it. "I-I'm sorry…" He dropped the rope onto the floor and grabbed a paper. He wrote a note on it.

_I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise…_

_I can't take it, I'm sorry… But I can't, I just can't deal with this anymore. Maybe I will always be a state, but I'm leaving. Please don't look for me, you won't ever find me…_

_-DC _

He placed a knife and the note on his bed before changing into a black hoodie and jeans. "I'm sorry…" He grabbed money and jumped out the window. He ran away from the house, to the city. "I'm no longer DC…" DC whispered, "I'm Alex…"

"Daddy!" Hawaii yelled, "Daddy, DC is gone!" America ran into DC's room, followed by Washington. "Oh…" America picked up the note and read it. "W-Where is my brother…" Washington whispered. America handed him the note. "DC…" America picked up the rope and knife, "DC, what's wrong…" Washington threw the note on the ground, "T-That… That… That Bastard!" He collapsed on the ground, "T-That fricken bastard…" Washington put his head in his hands, "H-He always does this… How can I hate him so much but love him at the same time?" America knelt down in front of Washington, "Washington, we'll find him…" Washington looked up, "We'll have to lock him up somewhere, he'll just do this again." He got up and stormed out of the room. "D-Daddy, what's wrong with Washington?" Hawaii tilted her head, "Why'd he call DC a 'bastard'?" America sighed, "He's just frustrated, and don't say bastard, Hawaii. It was wrong of Washington to say that." Hawaii nodded, "Can I help look for DC?"

"Alex! Pay attention!" DC looked up, "Sorry, I just have a headache~!" The teacher nodded, "Okay, just pay attention." The bell rung and DC grabbed his stuff. "Hey Alex, wanna come over to my house?" DC had got himself into a school and made friends in the months he'd been gone. Everything about his 'family' was pushed aside, unimportant now. "Sure!" DC nodded happily, "I'd love too!" He followed the boy, "One second Sam~" DC walked up to a girl, "Hey Amy~" Amy nodded, "Hello Alex, what do you need?" DC swallowed his fear, "W-Will you go to the dance with me?" Amy nodded happily and hugged him, "Yes!" DC smiled, thinking 'Yes!' to himself. He watched Amy walk away with her friends before following Sam. "Can't believe you did it, dude!" Sam elbowed him playfully. DC nodded, walking around in a state of euphoria.

DC stopped suddenly, staring at someone he really didn't want to see. "Hey Alex, what's up?" Sam noticed the boy's sudden stop. "I can't come over today, sorry… I have to go…" Sam shrugged, "'Kay Alex, see you tomorrow!" Sam walked to his car. "You." DC narrowed his eyes as the new person walked towards him. "DC?" DC watched the boy walk towards him, the scarf around his neck dead giveaway. "Go away Nav. I don't need you or anyone else anymore." DC hissed, "My life was perfect but _you_ had to show your _stupid_ little face." Sure, maybe it was mean, but DC didn't want to see anyone he knew. Alaska rubbed his eyes, "D-DC, why? Why'd you leave?" DC growled at him, "Go away Navin. I _hate_ you, I hate _all_ of you." Alaska stepped back, hurt flashing in his eyes. "D-DC-" He was cut off by DC shoving him away, "It's Alex, idiot!" he walked away. Alaska watched him leave before running away crying softly. "Saki…" He sat on a bench and called his husky. Saki jumped onto the bench and laid down. "Alaska, what's wrong?" America sat next to him. "I saw DC, I talked to him… But he hates us…" Alaska laid his hand on Saki. America sighed, looking at the ground, "We know where he is at least…"

DC laid his hand on the mirror in his current apartment. He stared at the faint scars lacing his arms. "Who am I?" DC whispered, "Am I Alex or DC?" He sat on the bathroom floor, tracing the scar that stood out the most with his finger. "I'm stupid! I can't do anything right… I'm a liar…" He named the flaws he thought he had. DC grabbed the knife in his drawer and traced the scar, blood welling up at the cut. "Why am I alive…?"

"Alex?" Sam had opened the door to find his friend lying in a puddle of blood. "Alex!" Sam yelled, pulling a phone out and dialing 911. "Alex, why?" The boy shivered at the thought of Alex dying.

Sam sat in the ambulance, texting his parents about what had happened and watching 'Alex'. "W-Will he die?" The nurse shook her head, "No, he's lucky…"

"Hey look, it's the kid you tried to die…"

"Hey Alex, why'd you fail?"

"You idiot, just try again!"

DC held his arms, blocking out the taunts. "Why, Alex?" Sam stayed near his friend. "I-I don't know…" DC whispered. "This wasn't the first time, right?" Amy asked him. DC nodded, "No… Second time…" Amy pulled him into a hug. DC looked up again to see Hawaii for a moment before she walked away. "Hey, what's up?" Sam asked him. "Uhm, nothing… I just thought I saw someone…" DC whispered, looking straight at Washington. Washington narrowed his eyes and mouthed, '_I hate you._' DC looked down. "Alex, who's that?" Amy watched Washington walk towards him. "Someone I used to know…" DC whispered, "You guys go, I'll deal with him." Sam shook his head, "We'll stay here, Alex." Amy nodded. "Fine…" DC watched as Washington stopped in front of him. "Y-You bastard. You can't just _forget_ we exist." Washington hissed, "I hope you're happy to know you basically _killed_ Nav and Sammy." He shoved a paper in DC's hand before walking off. "What was that about?" Amy whispered. DC shook his head, "No one…" He whispered, shoving the paper into his pocket.

DC sat down and read the note, unwrinkling it carefully. He smiled at Hawaii's messy handwriting at the start of it.

_Big brother? We miss you… Please return…_

_Washington acts like he doesn't care but he misses you the most... _

Hawaii's writing changed to Washington's, some letters smeared.

_DC, you better come back. I hope you're happy, you left us alone. Bastard. _

DC sighed, thinking about what he should do. "Hey." The door opened, "DC, I need to show you something." DC looked up, "N-New Mexico?" New Mexico rolled his eyes, "No, it's Texas." He pulled DC up. "What if I don't want to go with you?" DC pulled his arm away. "Then I was wrong about you. I fought to keep looking for you, but if you don't come you're just what Washington said you are. A selfish bastard." New Mexico shrugged. "Fine." DC sighed, "What do you want to show me?" New Mexico pulled DC out of the building.

"DC?" Hawaii looked up quickly. DC nodded, letting New Mexico drag him. "Here." New Mexico dropped DC's arm. DC rubbed his arm, feeling the bandages on it beneath his jacket.

"You came back, I see." Washington rolled his eyes at DC, "Wonder how long this'll last." He walked off to his room. DC rubbed his arms, looking for his room. New Mexico stopped him, "You'll be sleeping with Texas from now on." DC tilted his head, "W-Why?" New Mexico popped his gum, "We had a vote on it."

"Have you seen Alex?" Sam asked Amy. Amy shook her head, "Where is he? I hope…" She trailed off. Sam nodded, "Let's go see…"


	8. You can't die on me

Alaska woke up, shaking, as he stepped out of his bed. The state was terrified, his nightmare seeming like a vision of something happening. "Saki?" Alaska called the husky, "Where are you?" He looked around for Saki. "Saki!" The husky didn't come at all, Alaska's room was completely silent. Silent and dark. He flipped the light on and looked around for Saki again, still not finding her. Alaska went into his bathroom, now incredibly worried about the husky. "Saki!" He saw blood staining the floor around the dog, "Saki, w-what happened…?"Alaska saw a huge gash on Saki's side as he knelt down. "...Alaska?" Hawaii murmured, awoken by Alaska's scream. Alaska looked towards his sister, "G-Go get dad…" Hawaii had stepped into the bathroom to see Saki's body. "W-What happened to Saki?" Alaska shook his head, "J-Just get dad… Please, Hawaii…" She nodded, "Alright…"

"A-Alaska!" Hawaii stood frozen at the entrance to America's room, tears streaming down her face. Alaska ran to her, leaving Saki's body for a moment. "Hawaii, what's wrong?" He asked her, pulling her into a hug. "D-Daddy's sleeping and won't wake up…" Hawaii pointed to America's bed shakily. Alaska looked to the bed and pulled Hawaii towards himself protectively. He could see blood on the messed up sheets, "D-Daddy?" Alaska whispered, "Hawaii, stay out here…" He walked up to the bed. Blood covering America's face looked like tears, like he was crying blood. "A-Alaska, I-I'm scared…" Hawaii's voice reached Alaska. Alaska nodded, "O-One moment… Can you tell Uncle Canada to come here?" Hawaii whispered 'yes' and picked up a phone, dialing Canada's familiar number. Alaska looked up, "Stay here, I'm going to get the others…" He told Hawaii as he walked to the other state's rooms.

"Georgia?" Alaska heard Florida call. "Florida!" Alaska called, "...At least you're safe…" Florida looked at him, "Georgia… Georgia isn't…" She whispered, "Hawaii's alright, right?" Alaska nodded, looking into Georgia's room. The room was in the same state as America's, but Georgia was hanging from the ceiling. "...S-Someone killed Georgia, S-Saki, and D-Daddy…" Alaska stepped back, "...Who else…?" Florida stared at Alaska, "D-Dad's dead? S-Saki's dead?" Alaska nodded, "_Da._" Florida collapsed, leaning against the wall for support.

"Michigan?" Wisconsin felt for his girlfriend. His hand landed in something wet and he jumped, turning on the lamp. "Michigan!" The german state sat up quickly, blood covering his hand. Michigan was lying on the ground, blood trickling out of her mouth. Wisconsin's eyes landed on the hole in her chest, the blood pooling around her body. He jumped out of his bed and ran out of the room, only to run into Florida. Tears were streaming down his face, "S-She's dead! She's dead and I can't save her…" Florida tilted her head, "N-Now who's dead…?" Wisconsin looked at her, "M-Michigan…" He whispered. "Go to the kitchen with Hawaii… S-She's calling Canada…" Alaska told him, acting like the oldest even though he was the second youngest. Wisconsin nodded, "Alright…" He walked to the kitchen, grabbing a beer when he reached it. Hawaii looked at him, "...What's wrong…?" Wisconsin washed the blood from his hand, "...Michigan's dead…" He whispered. Hawaii sat down, "C-Canada's coming…" Hawaii told Wisconsin.

Utah and Arizona were sitting in a corner, their dead twins hanging against the wall. "...They're dead…" Utah whispered, leaning against Arizona, "...They're dead and we're alive…" Arizona nodded, "...New Mexico had so many plans, so many ideas… Why...?" She whispered. Utah watched the blood pool on the floor. "Colorado and New Mexico. Dead…"

Canada had gotten in the car as soon as Hawaii called him. He could hear her holding back tears as she spoke, and when she got the the part about America and Saki being _dead_, that's when he knew something was really wrong. Sure, animals can't die, but America? His brothers' country was still strong, nothing would happen over night! Right? Canada reached the house and unlocked the door. "...Hawaii?" He called the state. The girl looked up, "...Canada…!" She ran up to him, "...Something's happened, something bad…" Hawaii buried her head in Canada's shirt. Wisconsin was sleeping on the couch, three beer bottles next to him. Yes, something had happened. Wisconsin never drank in front of Hawaii, ever. "...Where are the others…?" Canada asked Hawaii. "...Alaska went to get the other states…" Hawaii told him. Canada nodded, "I'll go find him, alright?" Hawaii whispered yes. Canada walked down the hallway, peeking into Wisconsin and Michigan's room. "Oh…" He saw Michigan on the floor, dead. He went to the next one, Alaska's, and looked into the bathroom. Saki was in there still, dead. "...Uncle Canada?" Canada heard when he walked out. "...Florida?" Florida was carrying Rhode Island, blood leaving a trail. "...We saw something attack and kill New York before trying to kill Rhode Island…" Rhode Island was injured, large scratches on her arms and chest. What shocked Canada the most, though, was that one of her eyes was clawed out. "...Okay, I'll take care of her… Anyone else…?" Florida shook her head, "Alaska is getting Arizona and Utah, the two saw New Mexico and Colorado murdered in front of them…" Canada nodded, taking Rhode Island from Florida.

"Hey Rhode Island…?" Florida asked the smaller state, "...Do you remember anything…?" Rhode Island nodded, "...The thing that killed New York was human…" Canada nodded. "...It told me that I wasn't going to die, but I was going to serve as a host…" Rhode Island shivered.

"...America…?" Canada pushed his supposedly dead brother away from Hawaii. "_I'm not America, child._" Canada narrowed his eyes, "What did you do to my brother…?" America smiled, "_Oh? I am your brother, Canada. Just as Michigan is still Michigan and New York is still New York. We are just, hmm, opposites… And soon everyone else will be as well…_" Canada looked over to see Wisconsin backing away from Michigan, "...Why…?" He asked, pulling Hawaii towards himself. Hawaii looked up at America, "...My daddy isn't evil!" She yelled, "You're just stealing his body!" She kicked him. "_You little…_" Canada picked up Hawaii and ran, following the sane states.

**I'm evil**

**hehehe**

**just felt inspired and wrote this… if i should continue, just tell me! **


	9. First Date

_**In the car I just can't wait,**_

_**to pick you up on our very first date**_

Wisconsin jumped up and down excitedly, holding onto the flowers in one hand. "Calm down, Wisconsin~!" New York looked at the other state, "We're almost there!" Wisconsin nodded, "I'm taking over the car~!" He jumped out as soon as New York stopped, running up to the door of Michigan's house in her state. "Hello?" Michigan opened the door to see wisconsin holding out the flowers. "W-Will you come with me...?" He was clearly nervous, "...Like… On a date…?" Michigan smiled, "Yes~!" She grabbed the flowers- her state flower, the apple blossom- "Just let me change~!" She ran inside to get dressed. Wisconsin looked back at New York, who gave him a thumbs up.

_**Is it cool if I hold your hand?**_

_**Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance? **_

"Just don't destroy my car~!" New York called after them, "And don't get _too_ drunk!" He watched them drive off before going to wait in Michigan's house.

Michigan smiled at Wisconsin, "Where are we going?" She brushed her hair out of her face. "W-Where do you want to go?" Wisconsin looked over at her. "Let's go eat first~!" Michigan pointed over to a small town they were approaching. "Okay!"

_**Do you like my stupid hair?**_

_**Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear? **_

Wisconsin fixed his hair quickly, annoyed at the part sticking up. "You're fine!" Michigan adjusted her black bow and looked over at Wisconsin, "Come on!" Wisconsin nodded, grabbing her hand. Michigan blushed slightly before squeezing Wisconsin's hand.

_**I'm too scared of what you think**_

_**You make me nervous so I really can't eat **_

"What do you want, Rosie?" Wisconsin asked Michigan as they looked at the menu together. "Let's share somethin'~." She pointed to some spaghetti and cheese bread. "Okay, let's do that!" Wisconsin closed the menu and told the waiter before grabbing Michigan's hand again.

_**Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over**_

_**Honest, let's make this night last forever**_

_**Forever and ever, let's make this last forever**_

_**Forever and ever, let's make this last forever**_

"Let's go~!" The two probably had too much to drink. "Yes, one moment~!" Wisconsin kissed Michigan's cheek, making her blush.

_**Okay, not entirely proud of this one... But you guys needed something happy, so here, have some adorable MichiganxWisconsin fluff~! Song- First Date by blink-182. Any other state ships you can think of? Any state, any gender, I don't care~ Even incest (South DakotaxNorth Dakota forever~!) Or the four (New Mexico x Colorado x Arizona x Utah) Or whatever angst if that's your thing (Haha Ghost!Alaska x North Dakota) Or a real life problem thing (No politics I cant plz) I also cant do fluff well ye **_


	10. Does Anyone Really Care?

**_I never dreamed that you'd be mine_**

**_But here we are, we're here tonight_**

"Wisconsin?"

Michigan looked over at Wisconsin.

"Yeah?"

Wisconsin tilted his head.

"We'll be together forever, right?"

"Of course."

"That's all."

Michigan woke up. She didn't know she was asleep, she wished it was real. Because Wisconsin was gone. He was gone and would never be hers again. True, he was still alive, but America fell and the states were claimed by various countries. Michigan lived with Germany, Wisconsin with Russia. Alaska, DC, and Hawaii were with Canada. Almost every country had at least one state, and America was dead. Michigan honestly didn't mind living with Germany, she liked it here.

"Michigan!"

Italy was calling her again. Michigan chose to keep her name, to keep her tied to the dead USA.

"Yes?"

"I have pasta!"

Of course Italy had pasta. Michigan got out of bed and picked up her necklace. The one Wisconsin gave her the first week they started dating. She wondered what Wisconsin was doing and hoped she could see him at the next world meeting. Michigan knew he was a territory of Russia, like she was a territory of Germany.

"I'm coming!"

"Yay!"

Michigan ran downstairs and jumped into a chair.

"Good morning, Michigan-chan." Japan nodded to Michigan. Michigan smiled,

"Good morning!"

Wisconsin sighed, his arm hanging over the side of his bed.

"Wisconsin, time to get up."

Lithuania opened his door. Wisconsin nodded and got up, rubbing his eyes.

"Okay. What do I need to do?"

"You can help Latvia."

"Alright."

Wisconsin got dressed when Lithuania left. He went downstairs to help Latvia.

"Uncle Canada, will daddy ever return?"

Hawaii looked up at Canada hopefully.

"No."

DC answered before Canada could.

"He left and won't come back."

"But..."

"DC's right, Hawaii."

"Alaska, DC, there's a chance."

Canada sighed at their pessimistic attitude.

"All of us are separate. The chance is small."

"How'd daddy die anyway?"

Hawaii tilted her head. Canada leaned back in his chair for a second.

"America lost the war. He wouldn't let anyone help him either, so he lost and everything just went to hell."

Alaska nodded.

"I think Texas was against him."

"Big brother Texas helped kill daddy?"

Canada needed to talk to Alaska and DC about bringing up these topics in front of Hawaii.

Florida sighed, staring out the window in silence as Romano 'yelled' at Spain for something again. She watched the outside world sadly.

"I want daddy back..."

"Hey, Florida, what's wrong?"

"Are you blind? She doesn't like it here!"

"I've lived here before. I just miss the others."

"Oh yeah!"

Florida rolled her eyes at Spain and Romano.

"There's a world meeting soon, right?"

"Yes, Florida."

"We're here!"

Hawaii ran into the meeting room excitedly. California grabbed her and picked her up.

"Cali!"

Hawaii hugged California tightly. Alaska and DC came up by California and Hawaii.

"How's Mexico?"

"Mexico's fine. New Mexico is around here somewhere as well."

California smiled as she put Hawaii down.

"Wisconsin!"

Michigan tackled Wisconsin in a hug happily, burying her face into his jacket.

"How's living with Russia?"

"It's alright. I have the Baltics to talk to."

Wisconsin returned the hug.

"Texas."

Canada stood behind the state.

"It's the Federal Republic of Texas to you."

Texas hissed at Canada.

"You're serious about being a nation."

"Yes."

Canada walked to his seat and sat down.

Georgia tilted back in her seat, staring at the ceiling.

"I want us to be a family again..."

"Georgia. We're going."

Texas pulled her up and started walking. Louisiana looked at Georgia for a moment before following Texas.

"Louis...!"

Louisiana turned towards Georgia.

"Don't use human names."

"But..."

"No."

Georgia looked down at the ground.


	11. Family Reunion

Florida watched as fish swam around her feet as she sat in the ocean. She smiled playfully, watching them as she thought about her life silently. The spanish state chuckled softly, "Sometimes I wish I still lived with Spain and Romano, even if I'd leave behind everything I have now…"

Florida pulled her legs to her chest and let out a sigh.

"We had an… _interesting_… relationship…"

She dragged her hand through the water next to her, small ripples scaring some more fish off.

"God, I think living under England was the worst… I don't think he or France remember though, I may of been under their control at times but they never seemed to notice me…"

She let out a small chuckle at this thought before standing up. Florida went to go get some food- oranges- from where she left her stuff for this trip.

"Then when England was defeated I went back to Spain… But at least I got to see Romano…!"

She picked up an orange and peeled it silently, looking around at all the people on this beach. Families, lovers, moms, dads, little kids, grandparents… Florida smiled at the sight of a little girl playing with her parents in the water and a little boy building a huge sandcastle. The boy seemed to notice her and ran over to her.

"Hey, you're all alone here! No one should be alone here! Can you help me build a sandcastle?"

He asked her hopefully, and Florida looked down at the boy smiling up at her. He reminded her of Alaska when he was little; innocent and just adorable. But all little kids are, right? Florida just wanted to protect him from all the evil in the world, hold him and protect him forever.

"Sure! What's your name?"

The boy smiled her happily, pulling her to the unfinished sandcastle.

"I'm Alfred! What's your name?"

"Hi Alfred, I'm Sammy!"

Alfred sat down next to the sandcastle and kept building the walls taller and taller.

"Hi Sammy! I'm trying to make this the _best_ castle ever!"

"Well, does it have to look like a castle? Because if not St. Augustine is the best!"

"Nuh-uh! That's not even a castle!"

Alfred complained playfully. Florida smiled at him and just made the inside to reference spanish architecture.

"Alfred, time to go!"

The boy looked up to see his mom calling him.

"Bye Sammy! I have to go!"

Alfred jumped up and ran to his mom, waving to Florida as he ran. Florida waved back, smiling, before looking at their castle.

"I see you've made a new friend."

Florida looked up.

"Why are you here?"

She sighed, standing up and brushing sand off her swimsuit.

"I thought I'd see my _beloved little sister_."

"I'm not living with you and Spain anymore, idiot. We aren't even related at all."

"Well, when you were _living_ with us you called me big brother."

His way of saying 'When Spain controlled you' without actual saying it.

"So? I was little. And you still haven't answered my question. Why are you here?"

"I thought I did."

"But you didn't."

"Oh well. I thought you knew that America wanted everyone to come here after the world meeting? Something about amusement parks."

"And you didn't go why?"

"Because my brother is going to be with the potato bastard and I don't want to be with them."

"I still don't understand why you hate Germany so much, Romano."

"And you don't have to."

Florida rolled her eyes at Romano. Romano snickered at her expression to his last sentence.

"You're still impossible."

"So?"

Florida turned and started walking away. She picked up another orange and ate it silently, staring at Romano.

"You still eat oranges all the time. I should've known."

"Yeah, and?"

Florida paused eating for a moment.

"You can't say anything anyway. You used to always try and steal _my_ oranges to eat them."

"I still will."

Romano's watched her playfully, seeming to challenge her to say something against that.

"You just know that they're better than your stupid tomatoes."

"They aren't!"

"Are too."

"Tomatoes are way better!"

"No, no they ar-"

Romano grabbed the orange from Florida before she could finish the sentence.

"I'll give this back if you say 'Tomatoes are better than oranges and always will be.'. It's simple!"

"Never!"

Romano grabbed her bag as well and dangled the orange in front of her teasingly.

"Say it!"

"No!"

"Say it now, or lose these forever!"

"Never! Oranges are way better!"

Romano smirked slightly at Florida,

"How about I give your things back if you uhm… kiss me!"

"Not worth it!"

Unknown to the two others were watching their _interesting_ conversation.

"It's a family reunion!"

Spain exclaimed, walking up to Florida and Romano.

"Get away."

Romano sighed, crossing his arms and letting out a sigh.

"He won't give me my stuff back!"

Florida whined, staring at Romano with mock anger. Spain chuckled at the two.

"Just like when you two were younger~!"

Spain smiled,

"You two can work it out!"

_**God this was supposed to be freaking Florida angst but nooooo it turned into the weird family-reunion-sort of-thing! I hope I wrote Spain and Romano well, they're hard xD**_

_**And the reason Florida lived with Spain/England/France is because Florida went between those three countries before becoming part of America. **_

_**The little boy being named Alfred has no meaning... none at all... *Backs away slowly***_


	12. Executioner

The fifteen year old was an executioner. That's all there is too it. At fifteen he had killed more people than he could count, all as ordered by the king. He never saw the king, no, the mage always told him. Hell, the mage had basically raised him. But his father, the one he couldn't remember at all, named him Ange. He didn't fit his name at all. 'Angel'? His father couldn't have known the boy was going to kill people.

Ange was given his orders and he carried them out, no matter what, though. He would kill whoever he was told to and it no longer fazed him. Not when the 'queen' had cried when Ange had to kill an eighteen year old. Not when the mage had sobbed over a dead twelve year old.

But one time he couldn't kill. The one time he failed to kill someone was when the person he was supposed to kill had whispered his true name. He had froze in place, unable to do anything, as he remembered bits and pieces of his past. He was _Ontario_, Ange was just his name given as protection. The kingdom was forcing him to kill his friends, his family. And he was going to kill _his own brother_.

"Ange, Ange, you have to run. Take Olivier and _run_!"

"W-What about you, Arthur?"

Ange shivered, pulling Arthur's cloak around himself tightly.

"I'll be fine, okay? Just _run_. I'll buy you two some time."

"O-Okay."

Ange nodded as, grabbing Olivier's wrist.

"And Olivier, protect your brother. They'll try to kill him now…"

Olivier nodded, looking at Arthur,

"...Okay…"

"...We have to get him out; the power to save our world has passed to him since the original was killed."

"Matthew's brother?"

"Yes."

Ange looked between the two,

"...Matthew's...Brother…?"

"Olivier will explain everything, Ange, just get out..."

Ange nodded and the two boys ran. They ran out of the kingdom into the neighboring forest to rest, allowing Olivier some time to explain some things to Ange.

"...So, I killed… I killed…"

"Ange, it's not your fault, you didn't know…"

"Yes it is, Olivier! I could've said no, I could've refused, but I didn't! I killed our _uncle_!"

"Ange, calm down… I don't blame you, I blame the king."

"Olivier!"

"Ange, shhh"

Olivier held a finger to Ange's lips.

"Shh."

Ange nodded, going silent.

"You couldn't remember anything, okay? You were just following orders."

Ange just nodded again.

"And they knew what they were doing."

Olivier sighed,

"I just wish I know who the king is so I can kill him…"

_**Just an idea I had, if I should make this its own story tell me!**_

_**Anyways, guess who's who :3 **_


	13. If I Die Young

_**If I die young, bury me in satin**_

_**Lay me down on a bed of roses**_

_**Sink me in a river at dawn**_

_**Send me away with the words of a love song**_

"Hey, daddy?"

East Berlin looked up at Prussia, young eyes filled with pain.

"Yes, Ignatz?"

"Are vee going to… die…?"

"Ignatz, everyone will die someday…"

"No, I mean vill vee die and vill Germany and Erich live on because vee are just here because of land being split?"

Prussia closed his eyes for a moment before looking at Ignatz again.

"I don't know… Maybe it'll be you who lives on, Ignatz…"

"But Erich was here first…!"

"And so was I, Germany is younger…"

"But… But It's not fair!"

_**Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother**_

_**She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh,**_

_**And life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no**_

_**Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby**_

"_Ignatz!" _

_Prussia ran to the little boy quickly. Why he would vanish, no one knew, but Berlin was reunited and Ignatz was gone._

"_Daddy!"_

_Ignatz cried out, voice growing fainter and fainter until Prussia could no longer hear him._

"_Brother?"_

_Erich called softly, tears on his cheeks. Germany was holding the boy, holding back his own tears. Their family would never be whole again, Ignatz was gone and no one could bring him back._

"_Ignatz…"_

_Prussia held the child, trying to keep him on earth._

"_Daddy, promise me you'll remember me…"_

"_Ignatz, no,_ you're not leaving_!" _

_No, Ignatz wouldn't vanish immediately, like someone decided to give him more time to say goodbye._

_**The sharp knife of a short life, oh well**_

_**I've had just enough time**_

"Daddy, I'm scared, I don't want to leave…"

"Ignatz, you von't… And if you do, I'll come vith you… And if I can't zen you'll find others zere…"

Ignatz leaned on Prussia and fell asleep soundly, making Prussia smile.

_**If I die young, bury me in satin**_

_**Lay me down on a bed of roses**_

_**Sink me in the river at dawn**_

_**Send me away with the words of a love song**_

_**The sharp knife of a short life, oh well**_

_**I've had just enough time**_

Erich could see his little brother in the tiny cracks in the wall or when Germany took him back and forth from his land to West Berlin. He watched Ignatz run around, almost always dazed or confused. Like Ignatz was missing something. The two brothers needed each other, and without each other they weren't whole.

"Daddy, ven can I see Ignatz again?"

"Soon, Erich, soon…"

Germany missed Prussia, even if he didn't show it often. But Erich could tell, because he was missing his brother as well.

"Daddy, Can I talk to Ignatz?"

"No, not yet, Erich..."

_**And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom**_

_**I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,**_

_**I've never known the lovin' of a man**_

_**But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,**_

_**There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,**_

_**Who would have thought forever could be severed by…**_

"I'm going to get Prussia and Ignatz, Erich. The wall is coming down."

"Really?"

"Yes, Erich, yes it is. Let's go find them."

Erich watched as the wall that separated him and Germany from Ignatz and Prussian went down.

"Ignatz!"

Erich ran towards his little brother and pulled him into a hug, crying happily. Germany was looking for Prussia still, but Erich just stayed with Ignatz.

"...I vill never leave you again…"

_**...the sharp knife of a short life, oh well?**_

_**I've had just enough time**_

"Daddy!"

Erich called, watching Ignatz fading slowly.

"Erich?"

"Daddy, something's wrong vith Ignatz!"

But Ignatz was gone, and no one could save him. He's gone, and won't ever come back.

_**Hehe, just had this idea… Prussia and Germany refer to West Berlin and East Berlin by their human names, Erich and Ignatz. I had this idea where Ignatz was talking to Prussia about how they'd die and then it became this... But the German family is fun to write so I may write more. (And have references to Ignatz in more)**_


	14. All of you shut up!

_**We go hideaway in daylight**_

_**We go undercover, wait out the sun**_

_**Got a secret side in plain sight**_

_**Where the streets are empty**_

_**That's where we run**_

London ran up to Florida, hugging her tightly. "Get off me!" Florida hissed, "I'll get my dad, if you don't leave!" She shoved London away quickly. "...Florida?" London whispered, hurt clouding her eyes. "_Don't call me that_! Call me _Sarah_, not that _estúpido_ name!" Sarah crossed her arms, "Now don't you have some fucking baking to do with your _estúpida excusa de un padre_?" She hissed at London. London tilted her head, confused, "My dad doesn't bake…" Sarah rolled her eyes, "You hit your head or something, _imbécil_?" She grabbed London's wrist, "Because you're acting like our _stupid_ opposites!" Sarah sighed angrily, muttering something under her breath. "I can't even believe my _estúpido _opposite even left dad for that idiot..." London was even more confused, "Wait… Opposites?" Sarah looked at London again, "Okay, _imbécil_, what's your human name?" She let go of London's wrist, "And tell me about yourself." London nodded, "Alright…" She thought for a moment, "Well, My human name is Laura Kirkland. My father is England, or Arthur Kirkland. I am the personification of London. You and I are dating-" Sarah cut her off, "Stop right there, _estúpido_, you are not from here! And second, my _estúpido _opposite was dating _you_?!" Okay, London was even more confused now, "Okay, so, where am I?" Sarah shrugged,

"Somehow you are right smack in the middle of _España _in my world. So the London of this world must be in yours."

_**.:Somewhere:.**_

"London?" Hawaii stared at London, watching her carefully. "Do you wanna make some cakes with me and my father? Oh, and do you think Spain's little demon is around here? I want her to try some!" Hawaii shook her head, "No and… Spain's little demon spawn?" London nodded, smiling, "Yeah, Haley, you know, Sarah~! and come on, it'd be fun!" Hawaii shook her head, "And my name is not Haley, Laura…! It's Hana!" London tilted her head freezing, "I'm Elana, not Laura…!" Elana smiled at Hawaii.

The door opened and Florida walked in, "London!" She smiled and hugged Elana. "Ey, Sarah~! Haley and I are going to make cakes! Wanna try them~?" Elana smiled happily.

"...London? What's wrong with you?"

_**.:Somewhere:.**_

"_Idiota_!" Sarah found a small portal going in between the two worlds and saw Elana with Hawaii and Florida. London followed her through, watching as Sarah grabbed Elana and shoved her against the wall. "You _idiota_! Why are you so fucking stupid!" Elana looked offended, "_Language_, Sarah! There's a child here!" Sarah narrowed her eyes, "I don't care that there's a fucking child here, Elana!" Florida watched the two of them as she went closer to London, "So that's my opposite...?" London nodded, "Yep. Apparently she still lives with Spain." She put her arm around Florida, "And I guess Elana likes baking with her father…?" Florida shuddered, "That's scarier than Sarah… No offense, but I would never let you bake anything." London faked offence, "Hey!" She smiled at Florida, "But yeah, I wouldn't let me cook either." She chuckled, "I've burnt cereal and dad's burnt water." Florida tried to think about that for a moment,

"How do you even burn- Nevermind, I don't want to know."

_**Hehe, Yep. Had to xD 2p!Florida and 2p!London are fun to write~ And Sarah still lives with Spain, so that's different. And no Florida/London in the 2p world! They hate each other (But Florida hates everyone but Spain and Romano~) **_


	15. Ignatz's Return

"Erich, come on! You need to get out more, dude!" Paris and Quebec stood at the door, "We're worried about you…" Erich sighed, looking at them, "Fine… Vere are we going?" Paris smiled, "You'll see, it's a surprise!" He pulled Erich out of the house. The three friends got in the car, Paris driving and Quebec in the passenger seat.

"Vere are we going?" Erich asked again after a while. Quebec looked at Erich, "We're here, Erich! C'mon, let's go!" Quebec jumped out of the car as soon as Paris parked. Erich stepped out to see a huge animal rescue center. "We decided you need someone who'll always be there for you when we can't, Erich." Paris smiled as the boys walked in to it.

_**.:Sometime later:.**_

"Aww, look at this little guy!" Quebec was holding a golden retriever puppy and petting it. Erich kept looking at each cage, not looking up. He ran into someone, "S-Sorry!" The boy he ran into looked at him, pushing up his glasses. "You don't need to apologize, I vasn't vatching vere I was going…" Erich trailed off, smiling. "I vasn't either, I'm hoping they have german shepherd puppies here…" The boy trailed off, brushing his white hair behind his ear nervously. "So am I, I was hoping for a white furred puppy." Erich stood up, helping the boy across from him up after, "Anyways, I'm Erich. Vat's your name?" He smiled. "My name is Ignatz. Nice to meet you, Erich!" Erich stiffened, it had to be a coincidence. Right? This guy couldn't be his brother, his brother was _dead_! Ignatz noticed him freeze and he tilted his head, "Vat's wrong?" Erich shook his head, "I-It's just…" He looked down for a moment, "...My brother's name Vas Ignatz..." Ignatz smiled, "Vell, if I could meet him, that'd be cool…!" Erich shook his head as a 'no', "...He's dead..." Ignatz's smile fell, "...I'm sorry, Erich…" Erich shrugged, "It's alright, it vasn't your fault." Yeah, it wasn't the fault of some boy who just happened to share his brother's name. It was the fault of the wall that had separated the brothers for years falling and rejoining Berlin, but he couldn't explain that to the kid.

"Hey Erich, found anything?" Paris ran up to him, Quebec following. Quebec was still holding the puppy in his arms. "No, Remy, I haven't." Translation: Shut up, Paris, I'm talking to a human. "They your friends?" Ignatz asked Erich. Erich nodded, "Yea. You vanna ask to see if zere are any german shepherd puppies?" Ignatz nodded back, "Sure, let's go"

_**.:After some time:.**_

"Aww!" Erich saw the puppies and instantly fell in love with them all. "Zey're so cute!" Ignatz walked into the room, followed by Erich. They closed the door and sat down. The puppies ran to them happily. The only jet black puppy jumped onto Ignatz and licked his face, getting his glasses all messed up. He laughed and held the puppy, "...I'll call you Vest Berlin…" He whispered. Erich heard him, "Hmm?" Ignatz shrugged, "I've just had some fascination with Vest Berlin ever since I woke up… I guess I was in a coma or something for years, but I remember nothing from my past…" Erich tilted his head, "Vat _do_ you remember?" Ignatz looked down, "I vaguely remember having three older brothers, but I almost never saw two of zem…" He pushed his glasses up again, "And the brother I did see always told me that no matter what vee'd see our brothers again… I don't remember names or anything, just zee face of my oldest brother…" Erich froze again, "After we're done here, can I show you my brothers…?" He didn't add anything about thinking Ignatz was East Berlin, his _brother_. "Sure, I don't have anywhere to go right now anyways." The puppy in Ignatz's lap squirmed a bit, begging to be pet. Erich reached for a white puppy and held it close to him, smiling. "I guess we both found our dogs…" Erich looked at Ignatz. Ignatz nodded, "Ready?"

"Let's go." The two boys headed out, holding the dogs.

_**.:Some time after:.**_

"Bruder!" Erich called, stepping into the house, "You home?" Prussia ran down stairs, somehow managing to run into the wall on the way down. "Zee awesome me is here, Erich!" He stopped to see Erich and Ignatz. The puppies somehow had gotten out of their arms and were now running and playing together. Ignatz waved shyly. "Hi, I'm-" Prussia started and Ignatz interrupted, "I know, brother…" He looked down before looking up and smiling. "Ignatz! You're back, you're really back…" Erich hugged his brother tightly, truly happy again. "I couldn't leave my older brothers, now could I?" Prussia joined the hug, smiling as well. "Vere's Germany?" Erich asked, "He should be here as vell…" Prussia shrugged, "Vho knows, I zink he's with Italy or something zough."

_**.:After:.**_

"So, your land is a small group of buildings in Berlin?"

"Yep."

"Okay, so you'll never leave us again…"

"Nope."


	16. Vanished

_**Don't try to sleep through the end of the world**_

_**And bury me alive**_

_**'Cause I won't give up without a fight**_

They vanished. Just like that, they were gone. Gone, and would be forgotten in time. Even though their land was still here, the personifications disappeared. The children were _gone_. Except one. One little boy hadn't vanished. Instead, he was hidden. Because if the others knew he was still here, they would want to know why only one child was still here. So instead, the boy's mother had hid him and pretended to mourn with the others.

"Minsk?" The boy looked up when his name was called, blinking sleepily, "Yeah, mommy?" He stretched and sat up. "Thank god you're safe, Minsk…" Belarus sat down on Minsk's bed. "What do you mean, mommy?" Minsk tilted his head and scooted closer to Belarus. Belarus sighed, trying to decide how she would explain the fact that the others had vanished. "...Moscow and Kiev are… gone, Minsk." Belarus fixed Minsk's hair, "Everyone else is gone…" Minsk leaned his head on Belarus, "I know, mommy!" Belarus tilted her head, "How do you know?" Minsk shrugged, "Whatever took them away tried to take me, but I wanted to stay!"

_**.:Somewhere else**_

"Kiev?" The girl looked up, "Yeah, Moscow?" She looked around. "Minsk isn't here." Moscow sighed. "Neither is Riga!" Tallinn pointed out. Vilnius looked around, "Tallinn's right. Riga isn't here." Tallinn turned to Vilnius, "Of course I'm right! I'm always right!" He crossed his arms, childishly pouting at Vilnius. "Well, at least my dad didn't try to kill Moscow's." Vilnius smiled sweetly at Tallinn. "Not fair! Not fair! Moscow, tell her to shut up!" Tallinn whined, making Vilnius stick her tongue out at Tallinn childishly. "Both of you shut up." Kiev rolled her eyes at them, "You both are acting like children." She sat down, "Anyways, we should see who else is here." Moscow nodded her agreement, "Yes, we should. Tallinn, you're coming with me." Moscow grabbed Tallinn's wrist. "Ooh, Tallinn, better not try and kill her~!" Vilnius laughed. Tallinn stuck his tongue out at Vilnius, "You're just jealous of my awesomeness!" Vilnius coughed loudly, "Am not!" She crossed her arms. "Ooookay, let's go…!" Kiev pulled Vilnius with her. "...How are you two even related…" Moscow pulled Tallinn in the other direction.

_**.:Time skip:.**_

"Helsinki?" Moscow saw the boy in front of her and Tallinn. "Hmm? Moscow?" Helsinki turned to them, "Do you know where we are?" Moscow shook her head, "No. No I do not." Helsinki nodded, "Fair enough. I'm looking for Stockholm, Oslo, Reykjavik, and Copenhagen. Have you seen them?" Tallinn shook his head, "No, we've only seen Kiev and Vilnius! We just split up to find others." Helsinki nodded again, "Oh, so Riga and Minsk aren't here either?" Moscow nodded, "Wherever here is." She looked around the dark forest. "Do either of you think that any of our parents are here?" Tallinn asked Moscow and Helsinki. Moscow shook head, "No, I don't…"

_**.:Somewhere else:.**_

"I'm tired." Beijing flopped onto the ground and sat there. Tokyo sat down as well, "Yeah! Let's stop!" She called to Seoul and Hanoi. Bangkok and Taipei both ended up lying on the ground as well. Seoul turned back to the four on the ground, "We'll rest when we get to a good place, okay?" Beijing crossed his arms, "No. I say we rest now."

_**.:Somewhere else:.**_

"Why am _I_ with _you_ two!?" Riga crossed his arms, annoyed. "Aww, little Riga is mad!" Rome smiled happily, "He's so cute, right Paris?" Rome turned to Paris. "Yea." Paris looked around the building they were in. "I am not _cute_!" Riga yelled angrily. Rome just smiled at him.

_**.:Somewhere else:.**_

Canberra saw London and ran to her, "Hey!" He smiled. "Why are you here…?" London tilted her head. "Well, I saw you, so…" New Dehli cut him off, "We don't know, sis." He stated. Florida and Ontario walked towards them. "Our family is together again, London! Well, partly…" Florida chuckled. Canberra nodded, "Yep."

_**.:Somewhere else:.**_

Kiev and Vilnius tripped over Reykjavik. Literally, the two didn't see him in the snow and tripped over him. "_Reykjavik_!" Kiev jumped. Reykjavik stood up, blinking sleepily, "Hmm?" He looked at them. "Kiev? Vilnius?" The two girls nodded, "It's us. Hi." Kiev stated. Reykjavik looked around, "Where are we….?" He yawned. Vilnius shrugged, "No idea, Reykjavik!"

_**.:Time skip:.**_

"So, who's all here?" Moscow called in the clearing that ended up being their base until they found some better place. "Vilnius, Tallinn, Helsinki, Reykjavik, and us." Kiev listed. "We are too!" Moscow turned to see Rome, Paris, and Riga. "Riga!" Tallinn called and smiled. Vilnius looked up to see Riga. She walked over, "Hey Riga!" Riga nodded, "Yea yea. Hello." Paris walked up to Moscow and Kiev, "The three of us woke up in a building." Kiev nodded, "Where?" Paris smiled, "This way, it's not far." He led them to the building.

_**.:Time Skip:.**_

"So, what are we getting done first?" Reykjavik asked, sitting on the ground of the building. "We should set up places to sleep." Kiev looked at Moscow, "Then find others if we can." Moscow nodded, "Boys on one side, girls on the other. Riga, Tallinn, did you two find anything while exploring?" Riga nodded, "We found a kitchen fully stocked with food." Moscow nodded, "Good. Rome, Paris, what about you?" Paris looked at Moscow, "We found some blankets." Moscow nodded at him, "Alright. Can you and Rome set up beds for everyone?" Paris nodded, "We can."

Rome laid out blankets, three on one side and six on the other. Paris went and started laying out pillows and moving a table Kiev and found into the center as a central meeting place.

Riga and Moscow were in the kitchen, organizing food and setting up daily rations for everyone. "Hey, we'll need to hunt for food, Moscow." Riga stated while putting the food into sections for everyone. "Yea, that needs to be added to the daily tasks. But I never saw any animals…"

_**.:Somewhere else:.**_

"Oslo?" Oslo turned to Copenhagen, "Yeah?" He sighed. "I'm hungry!" Copenhagen whined, "Can we go find food now…?" Oslo nodded, "Yeah, yeah." He stood up. Copenhagen followed and the two went to find food.

_**Number of characters introduced for the first time: 16**_

_**Number of references to other stories: 2**_

_**Number of cupcakes eaten while writing: 5**_

_**Number of times I've stopped writing this: 1**_

_**If you can name the story the references are from I'll give you a hug~!**_

_**Anyways, of the characters I have in here the returning ones are: Paris, London, Florida, Ontario, and Tokyo**_


	17. Well, we are the Baltic kids

He wanted to learn how to live. She just wanted an escape. Their little cousin, he just wanted them to be a family again. But how cold they, when no one seemed to see them? Their parents were too focused on escaping and getting everyone out to do anything with them, and they were just children anyways. No one listens to children, right? No one. Even teenagers, no one listens to them either.

The three of them, they hid in the shadows. They watched as their parents were constantly beat down, mainly the girl's father. But the three couldn't do a thing, nothing at all. And if they tried, they were ignored or locked up. Both options were bad, and the oldest boy always got it the worst if he tried to interfere with either of his cousins or their parents "punishment". Yet, they couldn't leave. It was impossible, and would lead to insanity for all of them. Even one of the other boys, Minsk, seemed to be insane. Even though the kid was one of the three who was treated better, he still had to watch as the three cousins were tortured everyday by the rather insane man that was his uncle.

Of course, none of them wanted to live like this, living in fear. In the shadows, hidden away. But that's how they lived, hoping not to be noticed at all. By their "boss" and his daughter. Both of them could be considered insane, anyways. Everything they did was kept track of by the girl, who would hide her journal in a loose floorboard if she wasn't writing anything. Her two cousins, they would protect her if she ever got in trouble and their parents weren't around at all.

But one time, one time the girl was caught without her cousins while she wrote something in her journal.

_**xXx**_

"Vilnius? What are you writing?" Vilnius jumped, "...N-Nothing, Moscow!" She slammed the journal shut and held it close to her chest, hoping that one of her cousins would come. "Well, Vilnius, can I see it?" Moscow grabbed the journal in a swift motion and flipped through it. "Hmm, Vilnius, I see you want to leave~! Why do you want to leave, Vilnius?" Moscow smiled sweetly at Vilnius, holding the journal open. Vilnius shivered, afraid, "N-No, Moscow, I don't w-want to leave…" She backed herself up against the wall of the room she shared with her cousins. "Vilnius, leaving is bad, and bad little girls should be punished." Moscow grabbed Vilnius's wrist and pulled her out of the room quickly.

"M-Moscow, please…" Vilnius whispered, trying to keep her voice steady as Moscow dragged her into a cold, dark room. "Vilnius, that won't work this time~!" Moscow smiled, putting Vilnius's journal on the ground as she grabbed a bat.

Vilnius's screams echoed throughout the entire house.

_**xXx**_

"V-Vilnius?" Tallinn whispered, looking at Riga worriedly. "Oh, hello you two! Vilnius, she's downstairs. Go take care of her." Moscow walked away, Vilnius's journal tucked under her arm. Riga looked at Tallinn, afraid of what they'd find. The two ran downstairs to the room.

"Oh my god…" Riga saw Vilnius curled up in the corner, covered in blood and bruises. Her jacket was on the floor, and her tank-top was torn, showing her back. "...R-Riga? T-Tallinn...?" Vilnius whispered, staring at the wall now. "V-Vilnius, what happened…?" Tallinn helped her up. Riga grabbed her jacket and helped her steady herself as the cousins walked towards their room. "...M-Moscow found my journal…" Vilnius shivered. Tallinn sat her on the bed, "Oh…" He sighed, looking at the ceiling, "I wish we could go back to the way it once was, when we were all friends…" Riga nodded, "Yeah… Anyways, Vilnius, we should get your scratches washed off…" Vilnius nodded, "Okay…" Riga and Tallinn helped her to the the small bathroom.

"You good now?" Riga asked Vilnius through the closed door. "Yea..." Vilnius opened the door, "I am…" She went and sat on her bed, "...So that's what our parents have to go through…" Vilnius laid on her side, "...Tallinn, that's what happened to you…" Tallinn sat next to her, "Look, Vilnius, it's okay… I-I never really felt anything, because I knew that I was protecting you and Riga… And we only have Moscow… Our-Our parents, they're watched by Russia…" He laid back on the bed. Riga sat on the other bed, laying down as well. "...But, weren't you…?" Vilnius asked, looking at Tallinn. "...Yeah…"

_**xXx**_

Kiev and Minsk stood outside the room of the three cousins for a moment before walking in. "Hey guys…" Kiev smiled slightly, "We just wanted to make sure you're okay…" Vilnius looked up at them, "...We're okay…" She smiled slightly. Riga and Tallinn nodded. "Yeah. How are our parents…?" Tallinn asked them. Kiev and Minsk went silent, "...Tallinn, you should go to… to your dad…" Kiev whispered. Tallinn looked at her, "...W-What happened, Kiev? What happened with my dad!?" He jumped out of his bed, "T-Tell me!" Vilnius grabbed Tallinn's wrist, "Calm down…" She released his wrist. "...Just go see him, okay? Just, go…" Kiev looked at the ground as Tallinn ran out to find Estonia.

"...Okay, what happened with his dad?" Vilnius asked Kiev. "...A-Are you sure you want to know?" Minsk sat down next to Riga and Kiev sat next to Vilnius. "Yes, yes, I do want to know…" Vilnius nodded firmly. Riga nodded as well and Kiev sighed. "Okay… H-He… Tried to kill Russia." She looked at Vilnius and Riga. "...Tried?" Riga asked, tilting his head slightly. "...Yea. Vilnius, Toris had to _kill_ him…" Vilnius shook her head, covering her ears, "No… No no no no no...!" She looked at Kiev, "...W-What's happening now…?"

_**xXx**_

"Daddy?" Tallinn opened the door of Estonia's room slowly, "Daddy, are you okay…?" Estonia sat up, "...Yeah, Tallinn…" Tallinn sat next to Estonia silently. Estonia wrapped his arms around Tallinn, "...You still care about me, right?" Tallinn nodded, "Yeah, daddy… Why are you asking?" Estonia shook his head, "Nothing…" Tallinn closed his eyes and fell asleep, just like when he was younger. Where he felt safe, in his father's arms.

_**xXx**_

"Vilnius, Riga." The door opened and Moscow walked in. Kiev stood up, "Leave them alone, Moscow." She hissed at the Russian girl. Moscow tilted her head, "Kiev is being bad?" She grabbed the smaller girl's wrist and shoved her against the bed. "M-Moscow, what do you want…?" Vilnius asked, shivering. "Where is Tallinn, Vilnius?" Moscow stood in front of her now. "I-I don't know…" Vilnius backed herself to the wall.

"...Leave her alone." Riga stood up, "Leave all of us alone, Moscow." He stepped forward, towards the older girl. "All of you are being bad, _da_?" Moscow smiled sweetly and walked out, locking the door behind her. Kiev got up slowly, "...Now what?" She sighed, sitting down.

_**xXx**_

"Vilnius." Tallinn stood in front of the girl, a knife hidden behind his back, "Where is Toris?" Vilnius shook her head, "I have no idea, Tallinn. Now I'm going to sleep." She got into bed and pulled the covers up to her face. "_No_, Rasa!" Tallinn pulled her out of the bed, "Tell me _now_!" Vilnius shook her head, "Mihkel, calm down. Just, quiet, okay?" She stood up and put her hand on Tallinn's shoulder. She didn't see the flash of silver as it hit her side. "...M-Mihkel?" Vilnius stumbled backwards, putting her hand on her side. Blood leaked through her fingers and dripped from the knife in Tallinn's hand. Tallinn took a deep breath, "Goodbye, Rasa." He was about to stab her chest when the door opened. Riga looked at them, "Tallinn? Vilnius?" He whispered, shaking. He shoved Tallinn away from Vilnius quickly before looking at Vilnius. Tallinn's head hit the edge of a desk, knocking him out. Riga grabbed the blanket on the bed and pressed it to Vilnius's side, but it did nothing. "R-Riga, just k-kill me…" Vilnius looked at him, smiling sadly. "N-No! No, Rasa, I can't kill you…" The ten year old closed his eyes tightly, "I can't…"

"Vilnius! Tallinn!" Riga turned to see the door open. He saw Lithuania come in and look at the scene in the room, "Riga? What happened?" He asked the Latvian. Riga looked over at Tallinn, "M-Mihkel tried to kill Rasa…" Toris looked over to Mihkel for a moment, registering that the Estonian was dead for the time being. "Valdis, are you alright?" Toris kneeled down next to him. Riga nodded shakily, "I guess…" He looked down at Vilnius, who could've been sleeping if not for the large amount of blood around her. "Riga, can you help me get them to my room? That way when they wake up we can heal them better." Toris asked Riga, lifting up Vilnius. "Yeah, I can…" Riga nodded, taking Vilnius from Lithuania. He struggled with her body for a moment before getting used to the weight and waiting as Lithuania picked Tallinn up.

_**xXx**_

"...Toris? What happened?" Latvia asked, confused. Lithuania shook his head, "One moment, okay?" He smiled slightly. Riga nodded, putting Vilnius on the bed gently. Lithuania put Tallinn on the bed before turning to Latvia, "...Tallin tried to kill Vilnius…" He sighed, "Well, he succeeded…" Latvia nodded and Lithuania walked out. "Daddy, will Rasa and Mihkel be okay?" Riga asked Latvia. Latvia smiled at him, "Hopefully they will, Valdis, hopefully they will…"

_**xXx**_

_**Well, this was an interesting one to write~! It references a story by my friend, Shadows in the Light of Day (You should like, totally, check her out~! :3) aka taking part of a scene and experimenting with what would happen if the Baltic kids were involved.**_

_**Based on my logic if Estonia went insane, then Tallinn would be insane as well, and therefore attempt to get revenge on Lithuania (and Russia), and instead end up killing Vilnius in an attempt to find Lithuania. **_

_**Riga is ten years old physically, so he is one of the youngest of the capitols. Kiev and Minsk are 15 and 14, respectively. Vilnius is 16 (Physically older than Latvia :p) and Tallinn is 15. Moscow is one of the oldest at 18. **_

_**Even if Vilnius is the oldest of the Baltic kids, she is seen as the middle of the three and Tallinn is seen as the oldest.**_

_**Tallinn's human name is Mihkal, Vilnius's is Rasa, and Riga's is Valdis. Minsk, Moscow, and Kiev don't have human names, so if you guys could give me some that would be great :3 **_


	18. We're Just Family

_**it's hard to wake up, when the shades have been pulled shut**_

_**This house is haunted, it's so pathetic, it makes no sense at all**_

_**I'm ripe with things to say, the words rot and fall away**_

_**What stupid poem could fix this home, I'd read it every day**_

"Alfie? Mattie? Lauwa?" Sammi called out, "Where are you?" She let out a whimper and felt Laura grab her hand, "We're right here, Sammi, it's okay…" She picked up the smaller girl. "What's happening?" Sammi asked, wiping her face with the sleeve of her dirty nightgown. "Nothing, Sam, it's fine. Just go to sleep…" Laura set the small girl on the bed and Sammi fell asleep quickly. "Mattie, what's happening down there?" Laura stood up and walked over to him. "Hmm? Oh… They're fighting again… Papa wants Remy and me to go with him, but dad's fighting it… Where is Remy anyways?" Laura just shrugged, "He told me he was going out, I think Al went with him. Anyways, Sammi's asleep now, so hopefully they don't wake her up..." She looked down the stairs to where the newest fight was going on. Sammi shouldn't have to live like this, what with their parents constantly fighting. She wasn't really related to any of them, being adopted and all, but they all considered her part of the family.

_**xXx**_

"Me and Remy brought food! Is Sammi up right now?" Laura rolled her eyes at Alfred's loud voice. "Now she is." She saw Sammi open her eyes sleepily. "Food?" She smiled, bouncing up and down on the bed. "Yea, Sam, we have food!" Alfred and Remy started taking it out of the bag they carried it in. Sammi looked on, "What is it?" She hoped they brought her sweets of some sort, which they of course did. "Well, I got a burger, Remy got Crepes, we got Mattie pancakes, Laura got salad, and we got you some soup and…" Alfred pulled an orange and some candy out of the bag and gave it to Sammi. Laura chuckled, "Eat your soup first Sammi." She smiled. Matthew nodded, eating his food on the bed.

_**xXx**_

Remy took a deep breath as he walked to the bathroom, only to find it locked. He could hear sobbing through the door, "Al…?" Remy knocked and the door opened. Alfred stood in front of Remy. "Yeah, Remy?" Alfred smiled slightly, wiping off the tears. "What's wrong?" Remy grabbed Alfred's shoulder. "Re, I'll tell you if you tell me why I found a knife hidden in there…" Alfred grabbed Remy's wrist and pulled up his sleeve. "...Al, we all have problems…" Remy used his free hand to wipe away tears that started to form. "I know, Re, and it won't get better until they do… Maybe nothing will get better… Laura and Mattie seem different too, and they eat less now… I think Sammi is the only one who's still okay." Alfred dropped Remy's wrist, "Why don't we all organize a 'sleepover' in Sam's room? It's make her happy and we could watch everyone else better…" Remy nodded, "Yea…"

_**xXx **_

"Hey Sam, ready for school?" Sammi looked up at Arthur, "Yep! Can I go over Ayaka's house after school today?" She smiled happily and bounced up and down on her toes. Alfred made his way downstairs, "Remy's sick." He yawned once, "And can I drive to school, dad?" Laura and Matthew followed Alfred downstairs. "Okay, Al, take everyone to school. Matthew, Laura, make sure he obeys the lights." Arthur gave Alfred the keys and Alfred cheered happily, "Yes!" Sammi ran out the door, followed by Alfred.

_**xXx **_

Remy sat on his bed silently, why had he chosen to stay home? They were fighting again, and he couldn't block it out. Remy shoved the pillow over his head in an attempt to keep the sound out of his head.

"I-I can't..." Remy ran into the bathroom and closing the door. He locked it and started writing out a note, saying goodbye to everyone. He was done, he couldn't live like this anymore.

_**xXx**_

"...R-Re?" Alfred turned the knob to the bathroom, "Re, you in there…?" He saw Remy lying in the bathtub, the water turned red from blood. "L-Laura? M-Mattie…? Tell Sam not to come into the bathroom, okay?" Alfred closed the door and checked to see if Remy was still alive. But Remy had died, he was dead and would never be coming back. "Al, what's wrong…?" Matthew knocked on the bathroom door. "C-Come in…" Alfred wiped tears of his face with the back of his hand. "Remy- Remy's dead, Mattie… He's dead… I-I should never have left him alone…!" Alfred stood up quickly, turning to face Matthew, "...I-It's all _my_ fault, Mattie, if I had just stayed with him maybe he'd still be alive…" Alfred was crying, his head on Matthew's shoulder.

"Mattie, Al, what happened? Where's Remy…?" Laura looked into the small bathroom. "L-Laura, Remy is… dead…" Matthew looked towards Laura, letting go of Alfred in the process. "...B-But… Remy can't be dead! He can't be…" Laura felt tears forming in her eyes. She looked up, "W-What are we going to tell our parents? A-And what are we- we going to tell Sam?" Mattie shrugged, "I've got no idea, Laura, I honestly don't know…"

_**xXx**_

Sammi stood next to Laura, holding the older girl's hand tightly. Her eyes were shut and she was crying. Remy was dead, and now they had to bury him. At least their parents weren't fighting now, maybe this knocked some sense into them. Pity that someone had to die for that to happen. But nothing would get better. In fact, everything would get worse.

Alfred was driven into depression, and Laura busied herself with work so she didn't have to go home and see everything remind her of Remy. Matthew watched Sammi, and would take her to the park to get her out of the house. Their parents ended up getting a divorce, and the four of them would just go between houses every week.

_**xXx **_

"Mattie?" Sammi crawled into the older boy's bed, "I had a nightmare…" She felt Matthew put his arm around her, "It's okay, Sam, it was just a nightmare… Do you want to tell me about it?" Matthew asked her in a whisper. "I dreamt that you and Laura and Al died…" Sammi grabbed Matthew's shirt in her hands. "It's okay Sammi, we're still here…" Matthew smiled as Sammi fell asleep.

**Hello I am Mist and I specialize in depressing stuff. Anyways, this is basically the FACE family with the addition of Remy(Paris), Laura(London), and Sammi(Florida). In this Matthew and Alfred are about 16, Remy is 15, Laura is 13, and Sammi is 7. **


	19. Germancest

_**You're too mean, I don't like you, fuck you anyway**_

_**You make me wanna scream at the top of my lungs**_

_**It hurts but I won't fight you**_

_**You suck anyway**_

_**You make me wanna die, right when I**_

_**When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else might take my place**_

_**When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else might end up being me**_

_D0NT R3PLAC3 M3, I WAS H3R3 F1RST_. Those words appeared on Erich's computer screen. They kept reappearing, sometimes extra words showing up with them. The one that disturbed him most? '_Fuck you, Erich. You replaced me and now you'll pay._' Followed by images flashing by so quickly. He couldn't make out any of the pictures, all he knew was there was blood. Lots and lots of blood. Sometimes a name would show up, the name being '_Reto_'. He didn't know who Reto was, but he could tell Reto wasn't friendly.

_**xXx**_

"Erich?" Ignatz yelled, "You awake?" He ran up to his brother's room. "Yes, little bruder, I'm up. And please don't call me Erich..." The boy standing in Erich's room was not Erich. The boy was taller, for one, and he had scars lacing his arms. He was wearing an old world war two military uniform that Ignatz hadn't seen in years. The hat the boy was wearing was a black conductors hat with two silver buttons. "Oh Alek, you look confused~!" The boy stepped towards Ignatz and traced his fingers along the boy's pale face. "M-My name is not Alek…" Ignatz stuttered, stumbling back. "Hmm? Oh, I guess you don't know! I'm Reto, the _better_ version of Erich." Reto's hand fell lower, ending up resting on Ignatz's side. "And you, my dear, are my lover." Ignatz felt his face grow warmer and he tried backing up.

"R-Reto, maybe in w-wherever you're from Alek is your l-lover, b-but I'm not A-Alek…" Ignatz shivered, feeling Reto's hand slowly slide up his shirt and Reto got uncomfortably close to him. Ignatz could feel Reto's breath on his cheek now, "Oh, Ignatz, you are Alek…" Reto kissed Ignatz's cheek, "You just don't know it…" Reto pulled away, "Now, how about you show me around your world?"

_**xXx**_

"Come on, Ignatz, let's go." Rento grabbed Ignatz's hand and pulled him away. Ignatz stumbled after Reto, trying to get his mins straight with the whole Reto being his lover thing. Reto was confusing, to say the least. And it didn't help that Reto was basically his _brother_, an alternate form of Erich. But Reto was completely different from Erich. Reto was more pushy, and seemed to need to find some way to embarrass Ignatz. Reto couldn't seem to keep his hands off Ignatz either, and quite frankly it started getting annoying. Ignatz pushed Reto away, "Stop!" He felt Reto grab his wrist again, "Oh? C'mon, it's okay…"

_**Hehe… I had no idea where this was going. Germancest anyone? And I kept typing "Rento" instead of "Reto" xD **_


	20. Strangers

_**I don't know where you're going**_

_**But do you got room for one more troubled soul?**_

_**I don't know where I'm going**_

_**But I don't think I'm coming home and I said**_

_**I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead**_

_**This is the road to ruin**_

_**And we're starting at the end**_

They always say never get into a car with strangers. But the person she got into the car with? He wasn't a stranger, they had been talking forever. The two of them, they felt like they were connected. The boy's name? Erich. He was one of the only survivors of a car crash that killed two of his brothers and left the third in a coma. He had to decide whether or not to pull the plug. The girl? Sammi. One of her brothers had committed suicide, and the rest of her family was falling apart. She didn't know how she could stay sane, if not for Erich talking to her over Skype. They would cry to each other, laugh at each others jokes, and now they were meeting in person. They organized a time to meet in London, where both could get to easily.

_**xXx**_

"Sammi?" Sammi looked up at her name being called, "Erich?" She smiled, "How are you?" She felt Erich hug her tightly. He was crying, "Sammi, he died…" Sammi hugged Erich back, "Y-You want to go back to your hotel, Erich...? I'll stay with you…" Erich nodded, grabbing Sammi's hand tightly. Sammi led Erich out, "Can I hear about the good memories you have of your brothers?" Sammi smiled reassuringly. Erich nodded, wiping his face. "I remember ven Gilbert asked Ignatz and I if vee vanted to learn how to ride bikes and Ludwig shook his head before telling us how horrible Gil vas at teaching things..." Erich chuckled a bit, remembering something. Sammi nodded, smiling, as they got into the car.

_**xXx**_

Sammi's phone started ringing when they got to the hotel, "One moment, Erich!" Sammi answered it to hear her oldest brother. "_Where the hell are you, Sammi!? Do you have any idea how worried you made Laura and Mattie?_" Sammi rolled her eyes, "I'm not a child anymore, Al. You don't need to worry about me!" She tried to keep her voice level. The fourteen year old closed her eyes tightly for a moment then reopened them. "_Samantha! I am going to pick you up, just tell me where you are!" _Sammi let out a sigh, "I will not tell you where I am. Bye." She hung up and turned back to Erich, "Let's go~!"

_**xXx**_

"Dammit Sammi!" Alfred hissed when the line went dead, "Where the hell are you?" He put the phone down and fell back onto the bed. "She's fourteen, Al. At least we know she is _alive_." Laura sighed, hands covering her eyes. "Yes, because we all know what you two were like at fourteen." Matthew sighed, staring at the ceiling. "Mattie, you always agreed to join us! You were just as guilty as us!" Alfred chuckled. Laura nodded. Matthew rolled over onto his side, "But I was always better at pulling them off~" He smiled at the other two. "No you weren't. Remy was the best." Laure rolled over to face the center where Alfred was. "Yea, he was…" Alfred closed his eyes, "He was…"

_**So in this one the ages are:**_

_**Erich and Sammi are fourteen (Illegally driving yo)**_

_**Laura, Alfred, and Matthew are all sixteen**_

_**Im sorry I killed of Remy and Gil and Ludwig and Ignatz**_

_**The one who died in a coma was Ludwig, and Ignatz and Gil were the ones who died instantly (just to mention how they died) Remy committed suicide**_


	21. Nimis

Ladonia was confused. He was walking around his land and he came across a young girl sleeping in Nimis, and with no adult that could be her parents Ladonia woke her up. "Hey, where's your parents?" He kneeled next to the girl, smiling comfortingly at her. The girl rubbed her eyes sleepily before smiling at Ladonia, "I'm Nimis!" She exclaimed, confusing Ladonia. Nimis wasn't even a _capital_, and yet here was a little girl claiming to be Nimis. He sighed, "Come with me, okay?" He stood up and held out his hand. 'Nimis' took it and stood up. They walked towards where Ladonia had made himself a home.

Ladonia took the time to figure out just how Nimis was related to him, if she even was at all. He could tell that she was definitely a personification, but why of Nimis? And Nimis never even had a personification for a long time. The girl looked about six or seven, and she had fairly long white hair that was in a single -very messy- braid with a small blue bow at the top of her head. Something about her reminded him of Sealand -and Kugelmugel- , but he dismissed it. Nimis couldn't be related to those two, could she? Nimis tapped his shoulder, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Daddy, I'm hungry!" She whined, pulling his shirt. "Okay, food, alright." He opened the door to his house and walked in, Nimis behind him. Ladonia walked to the kitchen after shutting the door and grabbed a granola bar for Nimis, "I don't have much right now, Nimis, but here for now…" He gave her the food and led her to the couch, turning the Tv on before walking away to call Helsinki.

"Helsinki?" Ladonia asked when the girl picked up, "...How do you take care of a child…?" He could hear Helsinki squeal and he held the phone away from his face.

_**xXx**_

"Awww~! Have you told anyone else yet?" Helsinki smiled at Nimis before looking at Ladonia. "...N-No, Kiki, you're the first one I've told." Ladonia rubbed the back of his neck. "You haven't even told mom?" Helsinki turned towards the kitchen, "Anyways, you need more food, to start with." She turned back to Ladonia, who was standing awkwardly behind her. "Yeah…" Ladonia let out a small chuckle, "I don't even know where to _start_." Nimis walked into the kitchen, "I'm hungry!" She whined, "Is there anything to eat?" Helsinki rubbed the little girl's head playfully, "We can go get some, Nimis~!" She picked up the girl.

_**xXx**_

"What do you want, Nimis?" Helsinki was taking the girl down the snacks aisle, with Ladonia following behind feeling awkward, and at least three people asked if him and Helsinki were _married_. Of course Helsinki wasn't his wife, they were siblings! (Even though that didn't stop Helsinki from making the guess that somehow Nimis was the child of Ladonia, Kugelmugel, _and_ Sealand.) Nimis pointed to cookies, "That!" She smiled happily when Helsinki grabbed it off the shelf. "Please don't spoil her too much, Kiki..." Ladonia sighed, checking his phone for updates for a second before watching them again. "Aww, Ladi, let her have cookies~!" Helsinki put the box of cookies in a basket and Ladonia knew that Helsinki wouldn't take no as an answer. Nimis pulled on Ladonia's shirt, "Can we go to the park, daddy?" Ladonia rubbed the girls head playfully, chuckling slightly, "Sure, we can, Nimis." Helsinki nodded, "I think we have enough food!" She walked to check out. Ladonia followed, and Nimis held his hand.

_**xXx**_

"So, Ladi, this is Nimis?" Helsinki had decided to invite Sealand and Stockholm, much to Ladonia's displeasure. "Yes, Sea, this is Nimis." Ladonia held the little girl, who was tired now and asleep. "Kiki wasn't lying, she's adorable!" Sealand smiled, "And Ladi, she looks like Kugelmugel a bit. Do you have something to tell us?" Ladonia punched Sealand, "What about you and Wy, huh?" Sealand snickered, rubbing his shoulder, "You didn't deny anything! And that was a one time thing, okay!" Stockholm shrugged, "Eh, I see a resemblance to Kugel and you two in her." He shrugged, "But she's adorable, Ladonia." Ladonia rolled his eyes, "Stockholm, why? Helsinki mentioned the same thing." Ladonia looked over to Helsinki.

"So, when you gonna show everyone else?" Helsinki asked as they were walking home. Ladonia shrugged, "No idea." Helsinki looked at Nimis, "It should be soon, and I think our parents- well, mom- would be happy to know they have a granddaughter." She shrugged. "Kiki, I want to figure out why she's here now before that. It doesn't make sense, she wasn't here in the beginning." Ladonia sighed, "It's confusing." Helsinki shrugged, "Eh, who knows, but isn't that how it always works?" She yawned, "But anyways, let's get home. Do you have an extra bed?" Ladonia shook his head, "I have the single bed and the double bed, that's all. I could sleep on the couch if you want, Kiki." Helsinki shook her head, "I don't mind sharing the bed, it'll be like when we were little, right?" She smiled, thinking back on that time.

_**Yea, this happened. Whenever Helsinki says mom she's referring to Finland, she's just used to that. And Helsinki is usually called Kiki because Ladonia gaver that nickname when they were little and it stuck. Ladonia is Ladi because why not.**_

_**Do you guys like Nimis? I think shes cute :3**_

_**And yea, she's like a combination of Kugelmugel, Ladonia, and Sealand **_


	22. Can You Hear Me?

"Sammi, can you hear me?" The eight year old stared up at the stars, "Daddy says you're up there, watching me…" She wiped tears off her face. "I really miss you, Sammi…" The girl pushed herself up into a sitting position. "Hana, time to come in…" A boy called from the door, smiling slightly, "Dinner's ready…" Hana looked over to the door, "I'm coming, Caleb." She stood up, "I'm coming…" She stumbled towards the door slowly, casting another look towards the stars.

_**xXx**_

"Hey, Sammi," Hana sat outside of her school, "Happy birthday… You would've been sixteen today…" Hana took a deep breath, "I'm eleven now, Sammi, I'm doing well in school." She wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. The girl thought for a moment before talking again, "Is Caleb with you, are you two watching me?" Tears blurred her vision, "Daddy started drinking, and I think he forgets I'm still here…" Hana stopped talking when another student approached her. "Hey Hana, what's wrong? Do you need a ride?" The girl sat next to Hana. "No, Sophie… My daddy should be here soon…" Hana shook her head, pushing Sophie away. Sophie shrugged, "Alright. See you tomorrow, Hana!" Sophie ran to her sister's car, waving to Hana. Hana waved back, "Bye, Sophie…"

_**xXx**_

"Hey Sammi?" Hana sat on the roof of her house, legs dangling from the edge, "Are you proud of me?" She laid on her back, "I just turned sixteen, Sammi…" Hana thought for a moment, "Daddy's really sick now, and our family is coming in and out of our house every day… They always tell me to be strong, that daddy will be okay." Her face was wet with tears, "Remember Sophie, Sammi?" Hana stopped for a moment, "...She's dead… Her and her sister and her oldest brother are dead… Are they with you? Are you all watching me and Ange from up there?" The sixteen year old shivered from the cold, "How is Caleb, Sammi?" Hana let herself fall asleep on the roof of the house.

_**xXx**_

_Car accident leaves two girls dead and another in critical condition. _

_Twelve year old Sammi and ten year old Brianna were going home from school with Alayna, sixteen at the time, when Alayna lost control of the car and it crashed into a tree. Brianna and Sammi both died immediately, and Alayna is currently in the hospital and is expected to survive._

_**xXx**_

_**Kinda short, but I rather like it~ Sammi and Brianna [North Dakota] both were killed in a car accident when Alayna [Alberta] lost control of the car. Alayna survived, but she always felt guilty until she was killed eight years later when she was involved in another car accident. Sophie [Yukon] and Olivier [Quebec] also died. **_


	23. They all died, can we save them?

Hanatamago crawled out from under the collapsed table, looking around for her owner. The small dog was greeted with the scent of death and the sight of her owner's body, as well as all the others who had died. "T-Tino?" Hanatamago padded towards her owner, "Please don't be dead... Please, you can't be dead..." The small dog nudged Finland with her paws. "He's dead, Hana. I checked them already." A puffin flew down from where it had perched, "The only one who is alive is Emil. I'm not sure if Peter or Erland are actually alive, but I'm pretty sure they are." Hanatamago nodded, sitting back and looking at the puffin, "O-Okay, Axel... Are we going to look for them?"

Hanatamago and Axel turned towards the sound of a larger dog heading towards them, "Hello, Hanatamago, Axel." The golden retriever addressed them. "Hello Berlitz." Axel nodded, "Have you found anyone who is alive?" Berlitz shook his head, "No, the ones who are alive must have left before we woke up." He sighed, "I only saw _her _leave." The dog sat down, "Gilbird and Pierre are scouting the city to search for those who are alive."

Hanatamago shook her head, "This can't be happening. Berlitz, please tell me this is a dream!" Berlitz shook his head, "I'm sorry, Hanatamago, but this is not a dream..." The larger dog picked Hanatamago up and padded out of a small hole in the wall of the building, Axel following behind.

_**xXx**_

"Sam?" Hanatamago padded towards the seagull in front of her, "Where's Peter?" Sam shook his head, "I have no idea. Peter just… vanished." The seagull fluffed up his feathers, "I was looking for him when I saw you three here." Hanatamago nodded, "I-I hope he's okay…" She turned to Berlitz and Axel, "C-Can we look for Peter and Erland? I need to know that they're okay…" Berlitz nodded, "If you and Sam want to, you may. But you two shouldn't go alone, I think that _she_ knows who we are." He looked over at Sam for a moment, "I'll have Aster go with you two."

Hanatamago nodded, "Alright, thank you." The group started walking again, towards a small base they had set up to meet. A german shepard came running out of the building, "Berlitz, we found someone!" She smiled, "Someone who is alive, at least." Berlitz smiled, "Who is it, Aster?" Aster motioned to the building, "One of the Micronations, Seborga, I believe." Berlitz nodded, turning back to Hanatamago, "Don't worry, I'm sure Peter and Erland are alright." Hanatamago nodded, looking at Sam. "I know Peter's alive, Hana, I can feel it." The seagull nodded, "Now let's go see Romeo." The two followed Berlitz, Aster, and Axel into the building.

"Aster, can you go with Sam and Hanatamago to look for Peter and Erland? I don't want them going alone." Berlitz asked Aster. The german shepard nodded, "I can. What about Axel?" She questioned just as the Puffin flew up. "Emil was captured by _her_." He grumbled, "It wouldn't do any good to go with them when I could be planning out a way to rescue the ones _she_ captured." Aster nodded, "Alright." She looked for Hanatamago and Sam, "We'll go in the morning, yeah?" Berlitz nodded, "Alright. Don't forget to tell them, Aster."

_**xXx **_

"Rise and shine, you two!" Aster woke up Hanatamago and Sam, "Time to find Peter and Erland!" She sat down. Hanatamago stood up, stretching, "We going now?" Aster nodded excitedly, "Yep!" Sam fluffed up his feathers and flew a bit above the ground, "Ready?"

Hanatamago had to run to keep up with Aster, "Slow down, Aster! I'm not that fast!" She whined, barely managing to keep up with the german shepherd. "Yea, yea," Aster looped back and picked up Hanatamago before continuing her run.

"And see if you can tell where they are, Hana~!" Aster put Hanatamago down, "This is where they were last, correct?" They were at the entrance to an incredibly fancy hotel. Hanatamago nodded, stepping inside. Sam and Aster followed her, looking around for any sign of Peter or Erland. "Hana, this way." Aster pointed to a corridor with her paw, "I think they're down here." Hanatamago nodded, running in that direction. She felt a tremor go through her body, one she had felt before.

"Peter! Erland!" Hanatamago ran towards where she felt them, outpacing her companions. "Hana! Wait for us, it could be dangerous!" The german shepherd barked, running after Hanatamago. Hanatamago slid to a stop in front of the door, noticing the many scratches covering it. "S-Someone broke in…" She stepped into the room and the first thing that she noticed was the metallic scent of blood, "Please be alive, please be alive…" She shook her head, "But this explains why no one was here…" The dog froze at the sight in front of her. "P-Peter…" She whispered, "W-What happened…"

Hanatamago couldn't see Erland anywhere, but she saw Peter. She didn't know what he was doing, but he was _alive_. Hanatamago looked towards the door to see Aster and Sam, "Peter's alive." She looked back at Peter and padded towards him. The twelve year old looked over at Hanatamago, "H-Hana? Y-You're alive?" He ran to the dog, "T-They told me you were dead…" Hanatamago looked up at Peter, "...Who told you that…?" Her tail dropped. "I-I don't know who they were, Hana…" Peter wiped tears off his face, smearing blood as he did so, "But they almost killed Erland, so I had to kill them..." He pointed to a dead human on the ground.

Sam and Aster stepped into the room and Peter looked up at them, "H-How many others are alive? I-Is mommy alive, Hana? He has to be, if you're here...!" Hanatamago looked at the ground, "T-Tino is dead, Peter… H-He's dead… The only living Nordic besides you and Erland is Emil, and he was captured…" Peter shook his head, "No… No! No, they can't be dead! This is all some joke, right? They aren't dead… They aren't dead…" He slid down the wall, head in his hands. Peter picked up Hanatamago after a moment and just held her. Aster shook her head and padded away to check on Erland.

_**xXx**_

Berlitz looked up when Hanatamago padded into the building, "We found them…" She whispered, looking back at Peter and Erland. "Erland is in bad shape, though…" Berlitz nodded, "At least they are alive, yea?" He padded towards the group.

_**This is longer than I thought! xD 1080 words and a little over three pages long~! Well, anyway, this is a companion story to "Written in Blood" by Shadows in the Light of Day, so go read that story if you don't understand this one.**_

_**And Shadow, I did something with three of the Micronations for you~! Well, kinda, and I may end up continuing this a bit~**_

_**But I enjoyed writing this :D**_

_**Axel is and Sam is Peter's seagull.**_

_**Berlitz and Aster are two of Germany's dogs (He has three in canon, but I couldn't really fit in the third one)**_

_**And yea, just review! **_


	24. We have water problems

He saw her every night, while he was asleep. She was on the other side of a fence, and he couldn't hear her, but he saw her. She kept mouthing something to him, but he didn't know what it was, couldn't read her lips. She always wore the same white nightgown everytime he saw her, and she dirty and thin, but she was _there_. He knew her well. He couldn't help but think about how he was the one who had locked her behind that fence to be forgotten. Her name was Cali, she was the first to fall.

_**xXx**_

Alfred woke up, taking deep breaths. He was thirsty, he was always thirsty, everyone was always thirsty. There wasn't enough water for everyone anymore, and the world was crumbling. It had been three years since he had seen Matthew, and even longer since he had seen Jett. His brothers had shut off all access to their respective nations, and no one had heard from them since.

Alfred started walking to his kitchen, leaning against the walls to find his way in the darkness of the house. He reached the sink and turned it on, scooping the water into his mouth without bothering to grab a glass. After a few moments he shut off the water and slipped to the floor, "H-How did it get this bad?" Alfred rubbed his eyes, thinking of the lost girl who appeared in his dreams every night, "...I wish we had never put up the fence, Cali, I miss you…" Alfred buried his face in his arms. "Matthew, Jett, I wish we could contact each other still…" He needed his brothers with him, but they wouldn't talk to anyone anymore. Alfred fell asleep on the kitchen floor.

_**xXx **_

Standing at the fence, a young girl cried. Her family betrayed her, locking her in the dead land. The wind blew dust into her face, her eyes, everywhere. Dust storms were common and rain was almost unheard of. She could remember watching children rush out into the rain and collecting water in buckets, but she never saw that anymore. They were dead. They were dead, and she was alive. It wasn't fair, she decided, that they got to die and she had to live. She had tried to kill herself many times, but it never worked, she was alive still. She just wanted to die.

_**xXx**_

Emil rolled off his bed, hitting the floor with a loud thump. "Owww..." He sat up, rubbing his head. That would've been the moment Lukas came running in, but Lukas was gone. He was gone, and Emil wouldn't see him again. No, Lukas was not dead. He was missing.

Emil couldn't look for his brother because Norway's borders had been closed; no one could enter or leave. Meaning that even if Lukas was in his land, they couldn't search for him. Emil missed his brother, he missed his family, he missed everyone. His boss had closed his borders a few months ago after humans had started coming to Iceland to find water, so Emil was a prisoner in his own land.

Of course, he sometimes spoke to Mathias through texts and Skype, but Mathias wasn't Lukas. Not at all.

He was alone, a prisoner in his own land. His own house. And he was alone.

_**xXx**_

Lovino sat on his windowsill, staring in the direction of the fence that separated him from Romeo and Feli. South Italy and North Italy were separated by a fence, like nearly every other nation. They were prisoners in their land, and they were dying. Lovino rubbed tears off his face, "How is this fair?" He slipped down from the windowsill and ran to the fence, hoping that Feli and Romeo were there, waiting for him. Maybe it was selfish of him to not bring Lucca, but he _needed_ to see Feli.

Lovino stopped at the fence, leaning against it with tears streaming down his face, "I-I miss you.. More than you will ever know…" He could feel someone staring at him through the chain link fence, making him look up. "F-Feli?" Lovino wiped the tears off his face to stare at his brother. Feliciano nodded, smiling, "I-I miss you, Lovi, and s-so does Romeo…" He held the fence tightly, "W-Why did they s-separate us?" Lovino shook his head, " I don't know, Feli, I don't k-know…"

The brothers stood at the fence for hours, just talking and sometimes crying. "G-Goodbye, Lovi, I'll see you later…" Feliciano smiled slightly, letting go of the fence and starting to walk away. "...Bye, Feli…" Lovino waved, walking back to his house silently.

_**xXx **_

Matthew couldn't stop his hands from shaking. He kept messing up his letters, he couldn't do anything anymore. He was afraid of dying, but he knew he was. He was dying, no matter how long he tried to hold on. Matthew threw his pen to the ground, "Why is this happening?" He stood up, and started going to grab his phone.

"A-Alfred?" Matthew called his brother, hoping that Alfred wasn't that mad when he called. "M-Mattie?" Alfred's voice came through the phone, "You're alive?" Matthew smiled a little, "Yea…" He took a deep breath, "But, Al, I'm dying…" Matthew shivered. "No, Mattie, no, you can't be dying!" Alfred yelled into the phone, "You… You can't be…" Matthew shook his head, "I'm sorry…"

Matthew hung up and put the phone down, "I'm sorry…" He could feel his people dying, and if he had no one? He would die as well. The only plus he could think of is that he would see all the dead nations… and his provinces.

_**xXx **_

Gilbert had watched all his friends, his family, die. For some reason he was still alive. The ex-nation was alive while everyone else died. Gilbert looked at the graves in front of him, tears streaming down his face. His brother was dead, Ludwig was dead and Gilbert was alive.

"This isn't fair! This just isn't fair…" Gilbert fell to the ground, dropping the flower he held in his hands, "...Why are you dead…" He shivered from the cold, starting to walk away.

_**xXx**_

Emil fell to the ground, shaking. Tears were streaming down his face as he laid on his floor, "This isn't fair..." Emil had no one, not even Axel, with him. He was alone and no one would ever come to save him.

The Icelandic teen stood up, shaking, as he went to the door of his room. He was finished with being a prisoner, he wanted to find Lukas even if his boss was against it. Lukas was his older brother, and family needs to stick together. "D-Don't come looking for me, _boss_."

Emil sprinted out the door and quickly found the docks. The boats were reserved for government officials, meaning Emil could get on the boats without much trouble if his boss had not decided to lock Emil in his land.

Emil shook his head, looking at the schedule to find the first boat heading to Norway. He located one and started walking to it, head down as to not draw attention to himself. The teen boarded the boat and sat in the corner, mostly hidden from view.

_**xXx**_

Lukas took a deep breath, stepping towards the fence separating Norway from Sweden and Finland. He had organized a time for Tino, Berwald, and himself to meet and he hoped they were coming. Lukas sat and waited for them.

A small white dog came running towards the fence from Tino's side, barking excitedly. Lukas smiled a little, reaching through the fence to pet the dog. "Hana!" Tino came after the dog, "Stop running off!" He saw Lukas as he picked his dog up, "...You're here?" He smiled, "You're actually here!" Tino sat down, still smiling. He stopped smiling after a moment, "...Emil would've been so happy…" Lukas stared at Tino, "What do you mean by 'would have'...?" Tino looked at the ground, "No one has heard from Emil in months, Lukas. Berwald and I haven't heard from Mathias in even longer. We don't know if they are still even alive… So many of us have died, Lukas." Tino whispered, putting Hanatamago down. Lukas shook his head, "No, no, they aren't dead… They can't be dead…!"

_**xXx**_

Peter had fallen asleep at his desk again, head in the papers that he was supposed to have done by this morning. He hated this, all the work he had to do. He wished he was still a micronation, sometimes. At least there wasn't much work.

He had been made a nation when he had decided to help fix the water problem, but nothing he tried worked. Everyone was dying and he was lost. Peter couldn't take it, he needed to find his family. Even Arthur would be fine, he just wanted a member of his family.

"Why is this happening?" Peter looked at his ceiling, "Why is everyone… Dying?" The boy wiped tears off his face.

_**xXx**_

Elizaveta and Roderich had died a few weeks after Ludwig, Gilbert had found them together as if they had died while talking. Gilbert was alone, just like every other nation that was still alive. "This is so ironic," Gilbert laughed, "I was the one that everyone expected to die, but look who's still alive now?" He fell to the ground, shaking, "...Why am I still alive?"

The Prussian sat up, using his hands to steady himself. Gilbert drew his legs to his chest and starting sobbing, "I-I miss you… Please, please make this all just a bad dream…" He knew this was real, though, and nothing could bring them back.

_**xXx**_

Emil had fallen asleep on the boat as he waited for it to began the trek to Norway.

He had woken up when he heard banging by the ship's crew, making him jump. "F-Finally…" Emil stood up and made his way off the ship, the crew not paying the teen any mind. "Now, where are you, Lukas?" He felt drawn towards a specific forest near the top of the nation and he began walking towards it.

He would find his brother, no matter what got in his way.

_**So... I kinda killed off many characters. Oops. Well, this is just like "the world is running out of water oops we screwed up everyone is dying"**_

_**Oh and Mattie isn't dead. Yet.**_

_**Mathias is most likely dead. Idk**_

_**But hey! 4/5 of the Nordics live!**_

_**But died. Oops**_


	25. We are Hunted

She knew they were chasing her. It wouldn't be long before they caught up, and then they would kill her. To them, she was a threat. A small threat, but a threat.

She just wanted to survive.

_**xXx**_

Wendy ran into a restaurant's bathroom, staring at herself in the mirror. The Australian girl took out her ponytail and took her jacket off. "...I can't be Wendy Kirkland anymore..." Wendy whispered, pulling safety scissors out of her small backpack. They wouldn't recognize her with short hair, right?

Wendy cut her hair to her shoulders, the cut strands falling around her. "Maybe, just maybe, I can hide in plain sight..." She shook her head, "No, I just have to find my family. Then we can get out of this together!" She straightened out her tank top and shoved her jacket into her backpack with the scissors.

The Australian girl walked out of the restaurant, looking for her pursuers as she went. "Am I safe...?" Wendy whispered, smiling a little. She had made it, she was safe, they hadn't caught her yet.

_**xXx**_

Wendy yawned. She _had _been walking forever, and she was tired. The girl sighed, looking into her backpack. She barely had any money, and certainly not enough for a hotel.

Wendy was close to a park, and she knew she could sleep there. Maybe she would find someone else there! Maybe...

Wendy shook her head, they were probably dead. Or worse. She headed towards the park, hoping for a night of peaceful sleep. The girl had never slept peacefully during the week she was running.

She would sleep on a bench tonight, and decide what to do next after that.

_**xXx**_

"...Daddy...?" Wendy said, still half asleep, "Daddy, is that you...?" She wanted her family, she _needed _her family. But they were gone, and she would probably never see them again. She had accepted that they were probably dead, and she rarely thought about them now.

Wendy opened her eyes to see Alwin staring at her. His braids hung over to the side, shaking a little bit as he breathed. Wendy's eyes shot open, surprised to see Alwin. Alwin waved, "Hey." He smiled slightly, standing up straight and stretching, "How are you?"

"...Confused?" Wendy sighed, "I didn't know you were even alive, Alwin..." Alwin shrugged, "I am alive, though, Wendy." He sat down on the grass and looked up at Wendy. The girl nodded, "That is good, Alwin, although we should change how you look..." Wendy sat up, watching Alwin.

"But..." Alwin took one of his braids in his hand, "I can't just cut my hair, Wendy, its not that easy..." Alwin shook his head, "I refuse."

"Alwin, please, at least unbraid it." Wendy started to reach towards him. Alwin pulled away, "No!" He held his braids away from Wendy, "...Elizaveta braided them for me and..." Alwin stopped to wipe the tears away from his eyes, "I just want to keep them in, so I'm reminded of her... I don't know if she's still alive or..."

Wendy smiled reassuringly at him, "It's alright, I get it... We'll find her, okay? She's strong, she'll be alive. She's probably looking for you at this moment!" Alwin looked at Wendy, wiping tears away from his eyes, "Do you really think so?" Wendy nodded, "Yep. We'll find her."

Alwin stood up, "Let's go get food now, Wendy..." Wendy stood as well, taking Alwin's hand in her own. The two started walking to get breakfast.

_**xXx**_

"So, have you seen anyone else?" Alwin asked, taking a bite of the cheap McDonald's burger. Alwin had a bit of money to use on food, so they found a McDonald's to eat at.

"No. Not even any of the nation's pets..." Wendy sighed, "I hope they're at least alive." She finished her burger and waited for Alwin to finish his.

"Alwin, do you think that Peter and Erland and Romeo are alive?" Wendy asked him. Alwin nodded, "Probably. _She _probably underestimates us, so they're probably alive.

_**Continuation of sorts from the 23 chapter!**_

_**This idea just wouldn't leave my head until I did something with it, so, yea.**_

_**And no, Alwin and Wendy aren't in a relationship (although you can look at it that way if you want)**_

_**Alwin is Kugelmugel**_

_**Wendy is Wy**_

_**Peter is Sealand**_

_**Erland is Ladonia**_

_**Romeo is Seborga**_


	26. Incomplete Stories

_**Incomplete stories**_

_**Also known as mini stories I may or may not finish. I have so many, but I'm going to go through and fix each one to meet my current standards. **_

_**The ones here are more recent(ish)**_

_**If you see one you want me to finish, tell me ! :)**_

_**The Other Side of Us (Human AU)**_

She was angry. Angry at her brother. Angry at her dad. Angry at everyone. The girl was just done with everything and everyone, and she wanted to be free. Her anger left her open to the _other _side. The side that was more psycotic, the _evil _versions of them.

And the other side took over.

_**xXx**_

"Sammi?" A teenager opened the door to the girls room, "Are you alright?" The girl stared at the boy with such hatred, "I am _not _Sammi, idiot." She stood up and faced the boy, "I am _Sarah_, Alfred." Alfred took a step back, away from Sarah. "O-Okay, Sarah... Just calm down..." Alfred put his hands in front of him, trying to keep Sarah from getting closer.

Sarah looked around, for something she could use as a weapon. The girl laid eyes on a golf club. Sarah grabbed it and swung it towards Alfred, "Leave me alone, or I _will _hit you." Alfred stumbled back and out of the room, slamming the door.

Sarah smiled, turning to lie on the bed.

...

_**The Fire Rains Down**_

She watched the city burn, watched the flames reach towards the dark sky. She turned towards the boy next to her, watching him fall to the ground in pain.

Paris was burning, and she had started the fire.

_**xXx**_

Remy felt like his skin was on fire. He was laying on the ground, taking shallow breaths. He couldn't quite get enough air, and it hurt. Remy say the blurry forms of Laura and Arthur above him, watching him.

"P-Please..." Remy managed to say, voice shaky and soft. Arthur sighed, walking away from him and gesturing for Laura to follow. The girl looked at Remy before running to catch up with Arthur.

This was war, and the two were on opposing sides of this one.

_**xXx**_

Remy woke up in a bed, the pain ending. His father was in the bed next to him, still asleep. Remy sat up, rubbing his eyes and looking around. "H-Hello?" He called, looking for someone.

Remy watched a teenage boy step into the room, staring at him, "You're awake." Remy nodded, "...I am..." The boy shrugged, "I'm Emygdio, or just Emy." Remy nodded, "I'm Remy..." Emydgio smiled slightly at Remy, "I know. Anyways, somehow you two survived the Paris fire. I don't really know how, seeing as it killed over seventy percent of all the citizens."

Remy nodded, "Oh.." He laid back down, a new wave of pain hitting him. "Emy, they awake?" A second boy popped in.

...

_**Battles and Colonies (Human AU)**_

Wendy shivered, sitting in the underground battle arena silently. If she didn't win, she would be dead. If she didn't win, she wouldn't be able to find her family. Her family was somewhere in this wasteland, or _dead_.

Wendy put her hand on the name wall, feeling every name silently. The ones who died were on one side, the ones who survived on the other. She found a name on the living side: Peter Kirkland. Peter was alive. She looked to the other side, to who Peter would've had to kill. Lukas Bondevik. Wendy quickly pulled her hand away, staring at the two names. Her eyes went from one to the other. Peter had to kill Lukas. _Peter killed Lukas_. Wendy shook her head, "No..." She sank to the ground, tears trickling down her face. She knew how much Lukas meant to Peter, and he had to _kill _him. At least it wasn't Berwald. Or Tino.

Wendy stood back up and looked for more names of those who had survived. She found Matthew Williams. Lovino Vargas. Roderich Edelstein. Gilbert Beilschmidt. Romeo Vargas.

Wendy smiled slightly through her tears. _Romeo _was _alive_. She looked through the list of the dead, hoping that she wouldn't find anyone she knew. The one name that stood out to her was Feliciano Vargas. Feliciano was dead. She didn't recognize who had killed him.

Wendy shook her head, turning away from the wall of names and picking out a weapon. She would kill if she had to.

The teen grabbed a semi-rusted sword and tested it out quickly. She sighed, shaking her head. She just hoped she wouldn't have to kill anyone she knew.

_**xXx**_

Wendy stepped into the arena when she was called, waiting for whoever she would be fighting to come out. The kid in front of Wendy had a dagger in his hand, not very effective against her sword.

The kid seemed to be about nine with light blond hair and ice blue eyes. He reminded Wendy of Peter, although the kid's eyes were more fearful.

Wendy shook her head and started her attack, running towards the boy and swinging her sword towards his chest.

_**xXx**_

Wendy stood above the boy's body, tears running down her face. She had won the battle, by killing a child. She was a murderer, right?

Wendy turned towards the people watching the battle, "Now what? I won, so now what?" She turned towards a ladder that had been carved into the rocks and walked towards it, dropping her sword.

"Hello, Wendy. Welcome to the complex. You may pick a bag and some food." A man pointed to where the items were laid out. Wendy nodded, looking over it.

She grabbed a faded pink bag and three bottles of water. Wendy picked up a can of cranberry sauce, two soup cans, and a loaf of bread. "...Where do I go?" She turned to the man. He pointed towards the arena exit, "Go on." Wendy nodded, running out of the arena.

_**xXx**_

Wendy struggled up the cliff, to a small village made from the rocks. "Hello?" She called, looking for any movement. "Wendy?" Wendy looked to where the voice came from.

"Yea...?" Wendy stepped towards the house. She watched someone come out of the house. "You're here! You're really here!" Peter crashed into her, knocking both of them to the ground, "Jett and Mattie really missed you, Wendy..." Peter stood up and reached his hand down to Wendy to help her up.

"Come on, Wendy, I'll show you the others!" Peter pulled Wendy towards the house. Wendy followed him, smiling.

"Wendy?" Matthew looked up. He stood up and walked over to her to hug her, "You made it, Wendy..." Lovino and Romeo were still sitting on rocks inside the largest house. "Wendy, did you see Feli's name anywhere?" Romeo asked her, "We were separated from him and..." He trailed off.

Wendy looked over at them, "...He's dead..." She moved away from Matthew, "I couldn't recognize who had killed him, but..." She took her bag off her shoulder and dug through it. "I found this..." She handed them a small piece of Feliciano's clothing. "Oh..." Romeo looked at the small piece of fabric in Wendy's hand. Upon taking it he left the building.

"Wendy, follow me." Matthew took Wendy's hand, "We have a graveyard of sorts, for everyone who dies." He took her to a small area with stone markers. "Who died?" Wendy asked him. "...Alfred, Lukas, Erland, Elizaveta, Mei, and now Feliciano..." Matthew kneeled by one of the graves, "Erland and Alfred are the only ones whose whole bodies we could bury. They both died here, we watched as they were attacked by a bear. The bear killed them and left..." Wendy kneeled next to Matthew, "Whose grave is this?" Matthew fixed the rock pike, "Alfred's." Matthew sighed, "He was constantly hoping you and Arthur and Peter and Francis would get here, but he didn't live to see it. And then Peter came a day after he had died with news that Lukas was dead as well. Arthur and Francis still haven't made it..."

"They aren't dead, Matthew. I didn't see their names on the wall, at least." Wendy looked at Alfred's grave. "But they might be, Wendy." Matthew stood up and reached his hand to help Wendy up.

_**xSomewhere elsex**_

Emil shivered, his ripped clothing doing nothing to block out the cold and rain. The Icelandic teen spotted the wall of names and searched for the names of those he knew.

"No..." Emil shook his head, "No, Lukas, no, you can't be dead..." He fell to the ground, "No..."

Emil stood back up shakily and took a rusty bloodstained sword and stepped into the arena, taking deep breaths.

"...Emil?"

Emil looked at his opponent, "Tino?" He shook his head, stepping back. He _knew _Tino. He couldn't kill him, he couldn't live knowing he had killed Tino. "Emil, you get out of here, find Lukas and Mathias!" Tino stepped closer, "My family is dead anyway..."

Emil shook his head, "Tino, Lukas is dead. Peter is still alive, Erland is still alive. Mathias, I don't know where he is..." He looked at the ground, "You go, go find Peter and Erland..."

Tino looked around, "I'm not killing you. Follow me, okay?" He reached to grab Emil's hand and led him to the other side of the arena.

_**xXx**_

"They aren't here?" Emil looked around at the empty arena. Tino shrugged, "But we can leave. Grab as much food!"

...

_**Akalina's Past**_

_**What would it take for things to be quiet?**_

_**Quiet, like the snow.**_

_**I know this isn't much but,**_

_**I know I could I could be better.**_

"_Daddy?" Moscow looked up at Russia, "What's the best part about being a nation?" The two were sitting on the roof of a building together, watching the snow come down. "Ah, Akilina, the best part about being a nation is being able to see your country grow and change." Moscow nodded, satisfied with that answer. She closed her eyes and fell asleep, head on Russia's shoulder. He lifted the young girl up and carried her inside, letting Moscow sleep with him tonight._

_**xXx**_

"Aki-" Moscow blinked when Riga's small voice reached her ears, cut off. She looked down at the metal pipe she was holding and then down at Vilnius, who was unconscious on the ground. "Riga. Get out here. Now." Moscow looked over at where Riga's voice came from. "Moscow, leave him alone!" Tallinn stepped in front of Riga, pushing the Latvian backwards. "Ah, Tallinn, you want the same punishment Vilnius got, da?" Moscow stepped towards Tallinn. "M-Moscow, leave us _alone_!"

_**xXx**_

"_Can I play with you?" Moscow stepped towards the other children playing. The nations were in a meeting, so they let the kids play together in a nearby park. "Uh… We've already started, so you can't join in...!" The girl in front of Moscow shook her head. "Anyways, you aren't part of a german nation!" She went back to whatever game she was playing. "You can play with us, Moscow~!" A boy smiled at her, "We haven't started a game yet!" Moscow walked towards him. "Riga, Vilnius, Ontario, Warsaw, Paris and Quebec are playing as well, Moscow!"_

_**xXx **_

"T-Tallinn?" Moscow whispered, "W-What are you doing?" She could feel the cold metal of a gun pressed up against her chest. "Y-You just leave u-us alone!" Tallinn pulled the trigger and Moscow fell to the ground. Tallinn looked down at Moscow, dropping the gun. He was shaking, and Riga was hidden in a corner, afraid of Tallinn now. "I-I just killed her… I-I just k-killed Moscow…" Tallinn was shaking, and he ran upstairs, slamming the door when he got to his room.

_**xXx**_

_Tallinn was lying on his bed, watching Estonia work on a website. "Daddy, can I help you?" Tallinn asked Estonia and the nation smiled, "Alright, I'll show you how to make a website…"_ _Tallinn smiled, "Really?" He smiled, crawling into Estonia's lap._

...

_**Battles and Colonies is the one I'm most likely to finish (with many edits to Emil's part, not quite happy with it) I was going to add two or three others but it would go on for to long. **_

_**If you want to see any of these finished, review!**_


	27. Comatose

_"Sammi." _

Sammi looked around at heading her name, but no one could have said it. She shrugged and went back to her drawing of the world meeting Alfred brought her too. She didn't know why he brought her, she was just a state, not a nation. It did have its perks, of course, the main one being the entertainment value.

_"Sammi, wake up."_

Wake up? She wasn't even sleeping. Sammi shook her head, ignoring it. She often heard someone call her name, and she just ignored it most of the time. Alfred and Antonio were the only ones who called her by her human name, and even than they mostly called her Sam.

_"Sam, please wake up."_

Sammi was getting really sick of the strange voices calling her name. She better not be going insane like Arthur, because that would suck. Sammi looked up from her drawing to see Feliciano asking Ludwig for pasta. For the twentieth time in the span of the four hour strech of this meeting. She chuckled to herself, returning to her drawing.

_"Sammi, I really, really miss you..."_

There it was again. Sammi shut her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself down. "Shut up."

Sammi reopened her eyes to see the white of a hospital ceiling, leaving her to wonder how she got there. Her eyes were only closed for a few seconds.

"Sam?"

Sammi saw Antonio on one side of her, watching her. "H-How did I get here?" She flinched at how scratchy her voice was, as though she hadn't spoken a word in years. That wasn't true, though, she had argued with Alfred just that morning over her attendence to the meeting.

"Sam, you've been in a coma for the past four years..."

All her memories came rushing back. The car speeding into hers. Alfred turning the car to try and get out of the way. Her head hitting the side of the car. The other car hitting the side. The blood on the snow. Darkness.

"H-How is Alfred?"

"I'm here, Sam, don't worry."

She saw Alfred on her other side, smiling slightly at her. Sammi's oxygen mask was slowly removed and she was helped to sit up. She took a look at her body and was surprised by how pale she was. "S-So you and Alfred and Feliciano and Ludwig being country p-personifications was just... Just a dream?"

"Yes, Sam..."

Sammi nodded weakly, "C-Can you help me up?" She looked go Antonio, slowly moving her legs to the side of the bed.

"Sam, you should lay down..."

Sammi shook her head, grabbing Antonio's shoulder weakly and trying to pull herself to stand. "I want to w-walk." She stumbled a bit in her attempt to stand. Antonio caught her and held onto her to help her balance.

"Sam, just wait."

Sammi took a cautious step forward, still holding onto Antonio. Alfred rushed over to help her, holding her arm just in case.

"Sam, wait until we're home."

_**Eh, just a small idea I had. Antonio and Alfred were like the ones who raised Sammi, so they're with her. **_

_**I may expand on this idea at some point.**_


	28. I bet you can't shoot

_**Just a warning, this short thing contains character death and assisted suicide in a way.**_

Wendy stared at Peter, stared at the gun now aimed at her. She took a deep breath, "Shoot me. Go ahead, shoot me." Wendy closed her eyes and waited for the bullet to come rushing into her head. The bullet never came. She opened her eyes to look at Peter. "What's wrong, Peter? Can't shoot? What a shame, you seemed so serious just a moment ago." Wendy was playing with fire (Well, a loaded gun, but same thing), and someone was going to get hurt. "Wendy, shut up." Peter hissed, still aiming the gun at her head. Wendy smiled, "Shoot, Peter. I dare you." She watched him, "How would Tino feel? Would your _mommy _be disappointed in you, or would he praise you? I wonder, don't you?"

"D-Don't talk about him that way." Peter put his finger on the trigger, ready to pull it. Wendy knew she was getting to him, "What about Berwald? What would he think? And how about Mathias?" Wendy chuckled, "The rest of your weak little _family_, what would they think? Tell me, Peter, I really would like to know!" Peter pulled the trigger, "Shut _up_!" Wendy smiled, falling to the ground as the bullet hit its mark.

"W-Wendy?" Peter whispered, dropping the gun and running towards her. "No, no, you can't be dead. You can't!" He stared at the blood coating the girl's hair and the ground with wide eyes.

"Where's Romeo?"

_**-One hour before-**_

"Hey, Wendy, we're going to a shooting range! Wanna come?" Peter asked Wendy, jumping up and down excitedly. Wendy looked at Peter, Alwin, Erland, and Romeo before nodding, "Sure, I'll join you." Peter smiled, "Let's go!" The group ran towards the shooting range.

They each picked out a pistol and got into their lanes. "Most targets win?" Erland asked. Wendy nodded, "I'm going to win than!" She smiled, taking her first shot.

_**xXx**_

"Who won?" Wendy asked, reloading her gun. "I'll go check!" Romeo shouted, running out to count the number of hit targets. He stood in front of Wendy's target and counted the times she hit the target when a bullet went through his head.

"W-What?" Peter watched Romeo fall to the ground. Wendy smiled, "Bullseye." She turned to the other three, "You three aren't going anywhere." Alwin shook his head, "Wendy, think about what you're doing..." He walked up to Wendy slowly. Wendy smiled, "Oh Alwin, you really should cut your hair." Wendy pointed her gun at Alwin, "Maybe I'll do it for you!" She pulled the trigger and watched the bullet go through his head. Peter and Erland watched Alwin collapse, blood dying his hair red.

"Wendy, why are you doing this?" Peter asked, standing next to Erland. Erland shivered, "Wendy, please..." Wendy smiled, "Who should I kill next?" She pointed the gun at Peter, and than at Erland, putting the gun at her side.

She looked at Erland, "You know your father favors Peter, right? It's so clear, I think the only one who can't see it is you." Wendy shrugged, "If Peter dies, you'll be an only child, and your parents would _have _to love you more! Except for the useless dog, of course. That dog is more loved than both you combined." Peter narrowed his eyes, "Nothing you're saying is true!" Erland took a step forward, "Shut up. Why are you doing this, anyways? And why did you drag Alwin and Romeo into this?"

"Hmm? Oh, Romeo was worthless anyway. I'm doing the world a favor by killing him. Now, if I could kill Feliciano and Lovino as well, we'd have all the uselessness gone, but I can't kill them as easily. And Alwin annoys me, he's just so needy!" Wendy smiled at Peter and Erland, "Now, if only you two realized that, this would've been easier." She aimed her gun at Erland, "See you in the afterlife, Erland. I hope you have fun!" She pulled the trigger.

Peter ran to Erland, "E-Erland, we'll find hell, just stay alive, please..." Erland looked up at Peter, "...It's o-okay, Peter..." He smiled slightly, blood coating his shirt. Peter ripped of Erland's shirt and fried to stop the bleeding, but the bullet had hit a lung. Erland was suffocating. "...P-Peter, j-just tell our p-parents I love them..." Peter felt tears on his face, mixing with the blood on the ground as they fell.

"Aw, how cute. Trying to save your brother." Wendy smiled, "He's dead, silly!" Peter stood up, "You killed them." He stared at Wendy, "Y-You're a monster..." Wendy chuckled, "Go ahead, kill me for it! I won't stop you!"

_**-Present time-**_

"Where's Romeo?" Peter stood up to see Feliciano at the entrance. He looked around, "...D-Dead..." Peter whispered and ran out, ran to find Tino or Berwald or even Arthur.

"Mommy!" Peter buried his head in Tino's shirt. "What's wrong, Peter?" Tino hugged Peter. "W-Wendy killed them..." Tino kneeled down to look at Peter, "What do you mean?"

"...W-Wendy shot Romeo a-and Alwin and E-Erland..." Peter was sobbing now. Tino picked him up, "Its okay, Peter, it'll be alright..." Peter was shaking, tears still coming.

_**xXx**_

Peter sat with Tino as a group watched what the security camera had caught. "W-Wendy was using our weaknesses against us..." Peter whispered. Jett watched, "Why was she doing this?" He closed his eyes, not wanting to watch it.

_**So Wendy goes insane, shoots Romeo/Alwin/Erland, and then pretty much tricks Peter into killing her. Okay, it works I guess.**_


	29. the creator

he was in his room again. none of them understood why, really, they just assumed he was asleep. it was partly true, he thought, being tired all the time. yet in truth he hid in his room because he was crying. he couldn't let them see, they couldn't see him cry.

crying was a weakness, he supposed, he wasn't supposed to have a weakness. he was the creator, after all, the powerful being that had created this world for them.

he could always rely on them to make him happy.

_**xXx**_

"Creator!" The creator looked up from his computer at the small girl. "Yes, Hana?" He put the girl in his lap.

"I made you this! Sammi helped me put it together!" Hana smiled and put something on his head. The creator reached up to touch it and felt the soft petals of a flower. He hugged, Hana, "I love it..." He put her back on the ground, "Thank you."

The creator watched Hana run off again, a smile on his face.

The creator let out a yawn and fell into his bed, smiling at the ceiling. He felt safe here, protected. But he knew that he'd have to return soon, to where no one listened. To where everyone treated him like nothing. To where they called him 'She', and ignored his requests, and made him believe he was worthless.

At least his creations treated him like a human, like family. They loved him, he loved them.

"Laura?" The creator stared at his ceiling, "Can you help me with this?" He felt the bed move when Laura took a seat, "Sure! What is it?" Laura smiled at him.

"I want to stay here. Forever." The creator continued staring at the ceiling, but it was fading quickly.

He was beginning to wake up.

"Creator?" He heard Laura's voice through the dark.

_**xXx**_

"Get up." The creator heard. He took a deep breath, eyes still closed. He knew he wouldn't last like this anymore, constantly being treated like _nothing_.

He shivered, listening to the words from their mouths. "_You aren't trying_" "_You're ruining your life_" "_You can't do anything right_" "_You're so fucking stupid_"

The creator ran to his bathroom and locked the door. He rolled up his sleeves. Traced the fading and new scars with his fingers. Grabbed the knife from its hiding spot.

Plunged it into his chest.

_**xXx**_

"_Creator!_" The creator opened his eyes to see Hana standing over him. He smiled, "Hello Hana." The creator saw all of them now, smiling, and he finally could be with them.

Forever.


	30. gone

he sat at his desk, unable to gather the motivation to do anything else. he clicked through the videos and smiled occasionally. he sighed.

they would yell at him if he left his room, so he didnt. he wanted to leave, he was desperate to leave. but he was scared.

it all scared him.

he shutdown his computer and went to lie down.

his head hurt again, always hurt. another thing he wanted to end.

he closed his eyes.

everything burst into vibrant colors and he say them. in this world he had created, he could be whoever he wanted. they were his creations. he loved them, just as they loved him. in this world, he wasnt called a girl or treated as though he was worthless and stupid. he wasnt completely ignored by his _friends_ like when he was awake.

and he wanted to be there forever.

he woke again to be yelled at,

_you are lazy!_

_all you do is sit at your computer!_

_your grades suck!_

_maybe if your grades didnt suck you could go._

he started crying again.

_why are you crying?_

he kept crying. he couldnt speak.

_talk already!_

he buried his head into his arms.

_okay, give me your phone._

he just sat there.

_you wont get your computer or your phone for a month._

he looked up, tears leaving streaks down his face. he wanted to say something, fight back, but they would yell more. he couldnt anyway.

his breathing got quicker and he ran into his bathroom, ignoring the yelling. he tried calming down, tried to block out the yelling.

he felt like he was suffocating. he wasnt getting enough air in each breath. he sat down with his back against the wall and pulled out a small silver blade.

be needed to feel something.

blood went down his arm as he dragged the blade across his skin.

he smiled as he watched blood drip to the floor.

he closed his eyes.

they refused to let him die.

he just wanted to stay in the world he created and they wouldnt listen. he turned his head to look at the bandages wrapped around his arm. he wanted to rip it off, it was just another of his many failures, after all. he didnt need the reminding.

he was sent back to school a few weeks later.

everyone was careful around him, as though one word could send him back over the edge. everyone knew about him now. they came up to him, even people he didnt know.

it all seemed so fake.

he just wanted to succeed at something and no one would let him.

he would simply try again until he got it right.

this time, he tried jumping. someone stopped him, his crush stopped him. he had stared at her for five minutes, wondering why exactly she cared.

_hey, alec, dont, please. i need you_

he had just told her no, that she could find someone better. she had just hugged him tightly and refused to let go until someone came up to get them.

they didnt understand. he just wanted to escape and they just made it harder.

he just wanted to leave.

they put him in a mental hospital. everything was routine and he was watched carefully. his crush and the rest of his friends would visit him occasionally, but he hated it.

he was getting better, he noticed, with the increased visits from his crush.

he had finally gained the courage to ask her to be his girlfriend, and she accepted. they still wouldnt let him leave, though. he hated it in there, but they wouldnt just release him.

his girlfriend would sit with him, watching him doodle the world he had created, watch him add her into it. she would fall asleep holding him or she would run her finger over his scars and tell him that he was perfect no matter how he looked.

he was almost happy.

but in the back of his mind a little voice fold him that it was all fake.

they let him go home.

he met his girlfriend the night he got out. he slept at her house for the first few nights, as whenever someone told him he should go to his own he would go into a panic and start crying.

he returned to school and his girlfriend found him crying in the bathroom because the school still wouldnt recognize his gender or name.

he heard people making fun of him in the halls, and he couldnt stop them because he couldnt stop crying.

he sat on the school roof and pushed himself off. no one noticed until it was too late and by then he was gone.

and he wouldnt be back this time.


	31. Emails

_**How about we talk?**_

Hey Sammi, we havent talked in awhile, we should really meet up. How about in the café in town? You know, the one we went to with dad? Please respond,

-Laura

_**Re: How about we talk?**_

hey laura. im not really up for going there. can we go to the park instead? and what time should we meet?

your friend, sammi

_**Re: Re: How about we talk?**_

Thanks for responding, Sammi! The park downtown sounds good! Could we maybe meet at 6:00 tomorrow night?

-Laura

_**Re: Re: Re: How about we talk?**_

sounds good, see you there.

your friend, sammi

_**Why didn't you show?**_

Sammi, why didn't you show up? I waited until 7:00, Sammi. I really wanted to see you.

-Laura

_**Re: Why didn't you show?**_

Sammi is dead, Laura. She killed herself last night, Brianna and I found her. It was too late,

This is Caleb,

_**Re: Re: Why didn't you show?**_

Shes dead? Did she leave a note, anything? Is there anything?

-Laura

_this email could not be sent._


	32. Text messages

_2012_

_**Alex**_

_**9:00 am**_

Hey kid, time to get up. Dad told me to text you at this time! Now get up.

_**Caleb**_

_**9:15 am**_

Alex, I don't want to get up! Do I really have to?

_**Alex**_

_**9:17 am**_

Yes, Cal. Get ready, I'll pick you up in thirty minutes, okay? :)

_**Caleb**_

_**9:18 am**_

Fine, fine I'm getting ready!

_**Caleb**_

_**9:28 am**_

I'm ready, Alex, you better be here soon!

_**Alex**_

_**9:30 am**_

Patience, Cal, I'm almost there.

_**Caleb**_

_**9:31 am**_

Yay! :D

_**Caleb**_

_**9:40 am**_

Alex?

_**Caleb**_

_**9:45 am**_

Alex, shit, I just heard, are you okay? Please be okay you have to be okay!

_**Caleb**_

_**9:50 am**_

Sammi just called me, Alex. She said you died, but I don't believe her. Tell me she's lying, please!

_**Caleb**_

_**10:20 am**_

She wasn't lying. Alex, I'm sorry. This was my fault if I hadn't texted you while you were driving you wouldn't be dead im sorry big brother.

_**Caleb**_

_**11:00 pm**_

Alex you shouldn't be dead. You'll miss so much I'm so sorry. I should be the one who died, Alex, not you.

_2013_

_**Caleb**_

_**12:00 am**_

It's been one year since you died, Alex. Did you know Sammi and Laura finally started dating? You always thought they'd be perfect for each other. You were right, Alex. I think that they're planning their wedding now, with Hana's help. I still can't get over your death, Alex. I know you'd want me to, but, I can't. It was my fault. I'm sorry.

_**Alex**_

_**12:01 am**_

_We're sorry; you have reached a number that has been disconnected or is no longer in service. If you feel you have reached this message in error, please check the number and try again._


	33. Chapter 33

_January 4th, 2012_

_**EnglishArtist**_

_**6:50 am**_

Hey! I was just browsing your gallery, your stuff is really cool!

_**OrangesAreBetter**_

_**8:59 am**_

Thanks! Your writing is really cool too!

_August 8th, 2012_

_**EnglishArtist**_

_**11:00 pm**_

Hey, thanks! You draw my character really well!

_**OrangesAreBetter**_

_**2:34 am**_

No problem! He's an adorable character!

_December 25th, 2012_

_**OrangesAreBetter**_

_**12:00 am**_

Merry Christmas!

_**EnglishArtist**_

_**2:00 pm**_

You too! What did you get?

_**OrangesAreBetter**_

_**3:26 pm**_

I got a new laptop and a phone from my parents! My little sister got candy for everyone, and my little brother got me a bracelet! You?

_**EnglishArtist**_

_**3:28 pm**_

Nice! I got my own laptop so I don't have to share with my family!

_**OrangesAreBetter**_

_**4:58 pm**_

Oh cool! Anyways, I have to go, talk to you later!

_February 14th, 2013_

_**EnglishArtist**_

_**4:00 am**_

Happy Valentine's day!

Do you maybe, have a Skype? I need to tell you something,

_**OrangesAreBetter**_

_**5:10 am**_

I do! The username is the same as this one.

_**EnglishArtist**_

_**5:20 am**_

Okay! Mine is LauraTalks,

_Skype_

_**LauraTalks**_

_**5:25 am**_

Hey!

_**5:26 am**_

I wanted to ask if, well

Willyoubemygirlfriend?

_**Sammi**_

_**5:34 am**_

I was waiting for you to ask, of course I will!

_**Laura**_

_**5:34 am**_

Yes! 3

_June 8th, 2013_

_**Sammi**_

_**7:34 pm**_

Laura?

I tried coming out to parents.

It didn't go well, I don't know if theyre going to kick me out,

_**Laura**_

_**10:21 pm**_

Sammi?

Are you okay?

_**Sammi**_

_**10:24 pm**_

Laura, do you think your parents could fly me to England?

_**Laura**_

_**10:25 pm**_

They probably could.

Do you have a passport?

_**Sammi**_

_**10:26 pm**_

I made sure I grabbed it, just in case,

Laura, please ask them,

_**Laura**_

_**10:28 pm**_

Okay, I'm doing that now,

_**Laura**_

_**10:34 pm**_

I'm going to video call you, okay?

Theyll fly you here, but they wanted to see who you are first. My dads gonna ask a few questions, I hope you don't mind,

_**Sammi**_

_**10:38 pm**_

Okay, that's fine.

I just need to get out of here.

I don't want to live on the streets, Laura.

_**Laura**_

_**11:29 pm**_

Hey, Sammi, call me when you get to the airport, okay? Just so I know you made it. I'll see you soon,

_**Sammi**_

_**12:14 am**_

Hey, I'm about get on the plane. I'll see you when it lands?

_**Laura**_

_**12:31 am**_

Yea, my dad and I will be there, see you soon! 3

_June 9th, 2013_

_**Sammi**_

_**1:12 pm**_

I just landed, where are you?

_**Laura**_

_**1:14 pm**_

Right outside, I can see you!

I'd come towards you, but I can't cross the line I guess,

_**Sammi**_

_**1:17 pm**_

I can see you now,

Thank you!

I'm coming!


	34. Chapter 34

You cant feel anything but the blood running down your chest. You close your eyes. Now, you feel his hands on you, drawing swirls in the blood. You're scared. You can feel his breath on your lips and then, nothing. No more blood, no more warm breath, no more hands touching you.

"It was all a dream," You try reassuring yourself, but you're hardly convinced by your own thoughts. They lie to you.

You get up and go downstairs, almost falling when the third step shifted under your weight.

You should know to expect it, but you still don't.

Stupid.

The sweet scent of french toast hit you just then, catching you off guard momentarily.

Mornings were always like this; you would wake up from a nightmare, go downstairs and nearly fall on the third step, and have your nose be assaulted by some sweet breakfast food.

Nothing changed.

You sat down at the table. He put a plate of powdered sugar and syrup covered french toast in front of you.

"I think the bread is drowning," You make a joke. He just smiles, watching you eat it. He never eats any, just another part of every single morning.

You've never seen him eat.

"DC, I have to go out. You'll stay here, right?" He put his head on his hand. You nod, putting another bite of your breakfast in your mouth.

He smiles, "Good, little brother. I'll bring you back something special."

You wonder how you got into this mess.

He seems to think that you are his little brother, DC. He rarely calls you Alex, your actual name.

He insists that he's Washington, the state. You think he's insane.

You learned his name was Tobias one day when you went through the mail.

You watch him leave.

"Sorry I can't stay, little brother." He tells you before he leaves.

And he's gone, leaving you alone.

You take advantage of this, you want to know more about him. You felt your hands shaking, you found yourself terrified more and more now. You ran to his office, looking for something that could be a clue as to who he is.

You find a letter. You read it quickly, wondering who the names were.

You see your own name after a second reading.

_Does Alex remember anything?_

Whoever he is messaging is just as insane, you think. You don't know anything about them.

You hear the door open. You can feel your hands shaking, you hide under the desk.

He sits at the desk.

You listen to him read the letter, hearing one thing he didn't want to hear.

_Kill him, then._

You feel him kick your side.

"Little brother, get up." He's reading a newspaper now.

You stand.

He grabs your wrist and stands up himself, newspaper on the desk now.

"Little brother, I'm sorry I have to do this." You watch him open a drawer and pull out a knife. He leans towards you, you can feel his breath on your lips, "DC, if you had remembered, you could live. But, like all the rest, you've forgotten." You feel the cold metal touch your chest. He pulled the knife down, leaving a thin red line.

You watch him put the knife right through your ribs.

You black out.


	35. Aaron Burr, Sir

Alex made his way through the crowd, looking for someone specific. He had a question, he needed to find the man.

"Pardon me, are you Alfred Jones, sir?" The fifteen year old stood behind the man.

"That depends, who's asking?" Alfred looked at the kid curiously.

"Oh well sure, sir. I'm Alex. I'm at your service, sir. I've been looking for you." Alex nodded, smiling.

"I'm getting nervous."

"I heard your name at Princeton. I was seeking an accelerated course of study when I got out of sorts with a buddy of yours. I may have punched him. It's a blur, sir. He handles the financials?" Alex spoke faster than he had been.

"You punched Arthur."

"Yes! I wanted to do what you did, graduate in two than join the revolution. He looked at me like I was stupid. I'm not stupid! So how'd you do it? How'd you graduate so fast?" Alex didn't see Alfred sighing at him.

"It was my parents dying wish before they passed." Alfred stuck his hands in his pockets.

"You're an orphan. Of course. I'm an orphan! Gosh I wish there was a war so we could the the world we're worth more than anyone ever bargained for!" Alex spoke quickly, excited over something. Alfred shook his head.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

Alex stopped, "That would be nice."

"While we're talking let me offer you some free advice."

Alfred made sure Alex was following him before continuing.

"Talk less."

Alex looked confused, "What?"

"Smile more." Alfred messed up Alex's hair.

"Ha." Alex looked up at Alfred.

"Don't let them know what you're against or what you're for." They stood at the entrance to a bar.

"You can't be serious." Alex stared at Alfred.

"You want to get ahead?" Alfred questioned him.

"Yes." Alex confirmed, falling silent. He followed Alfred into the bar.

"Those who run their mouths off wind up dead." Alfred looked at a table.

"Yo yo yo yo yo! What time is it?" Alex heard someone at the table call. He saw Alfred walking over and he ran and followed him.

"Show time!" Alex watched from behind Alfred.

"Like I said." Alfred looked at Alex for a moment.

"Show time! Show time! Yo! I'm Matthias in the place to be! Two pints o' Sam Adams but I'm working on three,uh! Those redcoats don't want it with me! Cuz I will pop-chick-a-pop these cops till I'm free!"

Alex watched Matthias pass a bottle around the table.

"Oui oui, mon ami, je m'appelle Francis! The Lancelot of the revolutionary set! I came from afar just to say 'Bonsoir!' Tell the King 'Casse toi!' Who's the best? C'est moi!" Romeo passed the bottle to the third at the table.

"Brrrah brraaah! I am Romeo,  
Up in it, lovin' it, yes I heard ya mother said '"Come again?'"

"Ayyyyy!" Alex watched Matthias and Francis and Romeo.

"Lock up ya daughters and horses, of course  
It's hard to have intercourse over four sets of corsets…" Romeo passed the bottle towards Matthias.

"Wow." Francis raised an eyebrow.

"No more sex, pour me another brew, son!  
Let's raise a couple more…" Matthias called over the bartender to get more beer.

"To the revolution!" All three yelled. Alex stood behind Alfred, slightly scared off the three of them.

"Well if it ain't the prodigy of Princeton college!" Matthias noticed Alfred finally.

"Alfred Jones!" Romeo turned around.

"Give us a verse, drop some knowledge!" Matthias stood and swung his arm over Alfred's shoulder, almost hitting Alex in the process. Alex moved so he was infront of Alfred.

"Good luck with that: you're takin' a stand! You spit. I'm 'a sit. We'll see where we land!" Alfred crossed his arms.

"Booo!" Romeo and Francis called.

"Jones, the revolutions' imminant. What do you stall for?" Matthias moved from Alfred, waiting for his response.  
"If you stand for nothing, Jones, what do you fall for?" Alex spoke finally, staring at Alfred.

"Ooh who are you?" Romeo, Matthias, and Francis looked at Alex.

"Ooh who is this kid? What's he gonna do?" They looked back at Alfred. Matthias had his hand on Alec's shoulder.

_**Song used: Aaron Burr, Sir from the Hamilton soundtrack. Song by Lin-Manuel Miranda.**_

_**Edited by me to fit the characters singing it,**_


	36. its okay to move on

**creator, 12:06 am**

the creator drifted between their unfinished stories, declaring them as shit and moving on. they stopped on one, reading through it a few times.

these characters, they loved them.

the characters were their family.

the creator smiled momentarily. they clicked away from the story to read another.

**sammi, 2:01 am**

sammi yawned and put down her phone, ready to sleep. she stared at her ceiling.

she missed her creator, she hoped they would talk to her soon.

**caleb, 10:06 pm**

caleb started blankly at his computer, not registering anything that went on. he was like a zombie. he yawned and turned on movie.

caleb fell asleep at his desk.

**creator, 12:30 am**

the creator yawned, ready to sleep for, in their words, ten thousand years.

they shut off their computer and climbed into their bed.

**alex, 12:30 am**

alex shivered, sitting on the roof of his house.

he yawned and laid back, staring at the starless sky. what a shame people pollute everything they touch, he thought, i bet the stars are really pretty.

**creator, 8:21 am**

the creator was in school, doodling new characters in the margins of their paper. they didnt forget the others, but they are a storyteller.

they create things.

they have remembered that its okay to move on.


	37. vent

you lay down, throwing your arm over the edge of your bed. your head hurts. you want to cry. you hear their whispers, drowned out by the parasites in your head. you dont know which one you hate more. they are with you and affecting you all the time, but the parasites hurt.

the parasites are triggered by anything. you dont know what triggered them this time. you close your eyes.

the parasites die down, lay dormant for awhile. you dont know when theyll return, but at least the pain has subsided. you head to your computer. you hear them again. the only downside to the parasites leaving is the voices returning. you give them names, make them easier to deal with. you dont want to face the fact that theyre part of you.

the good one is ash. ash is the helpful one, the rational one. the one that is only loud when it knows youve made a mistake.

the one you consider neutral is keith. it doesnt do much, sometimes provides a running commentary of your life. its the quietest, but its always there.

the one that is the most against you is just called nameless. it hates you, tells you everything you do is wrong and it tells you to hurt yourself. you try not to listen. you dont want fall down that spiral again, but you feel like itll happen again.

you know they hate you. you curse silently. you want it to go away. you want ash or keith to chase it away. you know they wont. you ignore it as much as possible, focusing on regulating your breathing and clearing your thoughts.

you have to do school work. ash was back. maybe it could drown out nameless.

doubtful. you stare at your screen. youre tired.

get up. leave. they wont care. you stare at your screen, trying to think of anything that could make it stop.

dont ignore me! you close your eyes. things that people have told you all flood through your mind. nameless repeated things, usually. or, it used to. now you cant tell whats actually been said to you and what nameless just makes up.

speak. for once, just speak.

you walk to the kitchen. sometimes food is enough of a distraction to make it stop.

why are you eating? youre so fat.

you stop reaching for the bag of pretzels. you grab a cup instead. nameless was right. you never stop eating. you want to break down right where you stand, but you cant. your family is watching you.

enough. leave him alone. keith was back. you wanted to be relieved, at least they would protect you from nameless.

but nameless always won. nameless was stronger.

you returned to your room.

youre just an inconvenience. no one will just switch pronouns. no one will use they for you. just stop expect special treatment.

you want to start crying. you fall back onto your bed, face buried in a pillow. you ignore everything.

you let yourself cry.

**a vent. it didnt really help but i want to post something to show you guys that im still alive.****not rlly into hetalia so dont expect much**


End file.
